


Bringing back Jack

by The_8th_Deadly_Sin



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Rhys, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Siren Rhys, rhack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_8th_Deadly_Sin/pseuds/The_8th_Deadly_Sin
Summary: Rhys has found himself surrounded by particularly unpleasant people. Vault hunters. He swore he'd never get caught up in any way shape or form with any bandits of any kind. Unfortunately, Vasquez has dragged him into something that will likely get them both killed. Everyone in their party is dead set on getting to this vault. But Vasquez doesn't seem all that thrilled about it. His colleagues are suspicious of where he's getting his directions from, and why he's keeping Rhys alive, but they'll soon find out.Long live the king.





	1. A light Nuisance

He hadn’t slept in days. Well, none of them had, but he was the only one that was really affected. The others were accustomed to sleepless nights. Always on the move from place to place. The perks of being a vault hunter I suppose. Even if that was just about the only perk. Aside from one day actually getting to see the inside of a vault which most seldom did. Especially with just about everyone in the galaxy trying to kill them or race them to a vault. Needless to say, vault hunters weren’t typically very friendly. Especially not the ones he found himself with. There were several reasons for that. One, was that they hated his guts and another, was that his ex-boss, Hugo Vasquez was among them and apart from being extremely rude and annoying, he was running the operation. He was lucky he wasn’t dead, he knew that, but being alive and being constantly reminded that his state of living was all thanks to the person he hated most in the entire universe, was damn near a fate worse, than death. Especially when his living privileges included sparse food and water. Not to mention the lack of a weapon. He’d lost count of how many times he had almost died after a putrid attack conducted by psychos and bandits alike. He wasn’t much use in a fight, even if his wrists weren’t bound. But he was just happy to finally get some rest. After almost exactly three days of weakly meandering through Pandorean deserts, working his way one step closer at a time to what he hoped would actually be a vault, he was exhausted. Beyond exhausted, and as fatigue set in on him, he fell into a sleep like death. So even when Vasquez kicked him in the abdomen, twice, he didn’t wake up, causing the man instead, to drag him across the room and set him by the fire they’d set up. Hoping the smell of roasting skag would wake him. It did, but it took several minutes. By the time he came to, there were only the scarse remains of a hind leg which he tore into viciously, ignoring the glares he received by the group that surrounded him. He could see the sneers and violent eyes that set in on him, if he was looking, but he knew better. As soon as he made eye contact with one of them he’d get beaten again, so he didn’t. He just kept his head down, eyes down, and shoulders hunched, trying to make himself as little as possible. As if proving he didn’t take up enough room to be considered a nuisance.  
“Why is he still alive?” The woman across him questioned. She had a special hate for him. One he couldn’t quite figure out. Her name was Lilith, but that’s about all he knew about her. He guessed she was a siren, due to the tattoos all over her shoulder and arm, and the way her eyes would glow and flicker every now and then, but he knew better than to ask.  
Hugo glanced down at him and he ducked his head a little, hunching his shoulders more as Vasquez traced him with his eyes, “We might need him.” He stated simply, watching him nibble at the meat which he held with determination. The last chance he had gotten to eat was two days prior, and he’d barely gotten three bites before one of the men knocked the food out of his hand, laughing at his horrified face, which only watch as his sustenance rolled into the sand.  
“Might? We might need him? What’s that supposed to mean?” She spat, leaning back, arms crossed. She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at him, questioning him like she had been this entire time. She didn’t trust Vasquez. None of them did. Any hyperion was skum as far as they were concerned. And if they hadn’t been so desperate, she’d have killed both of them already.  
“It means, we may, or may not, potentially need his help. Therefore, I’m keeping him alive. What part of that don’t you understand?” He replied.  
She stood abruptly, fists clenched, jaw locking, eyes blazing. He wanted to look up at her, to see what was going on, but remained silent, as it was his life they were currently discussing.  
“Easy Lil.” Mordecai urged, holding out a hand of warning to her. Vasquez was the one giving them directions. If not, Mordecai wouldn’t be holding her back, but they needed him. That was another thing that pissed her off. The mysterious directions that Vasquez seemed to be pulling out of his ass. He wouldn't reveal where he got his information and any time any of them asked they were promptly shut down. It drove them all crazy. Constantly wondering if there was a vault at all.  
“I just don’t understand the point in keeping him. Expending pointless necessities on him, if we’re just going to kill him later.” She growled, glancing down at Mordecai, curling her lips into a sneer as he attempted to pull her back down into her seat.  
“Who said anything about killing him later?” Vasquez questioned, now standing, arms crossed. Eyes hauntingly possessive. He glanced up at him momentarily before turning back to the now clean skag bone in his hands.  
“He tried to kill you.” She reminded, lowering her eyebrows at him, her features reflecting both the anger and confusion that overwhelmed her.  
“That’s none of your concern now, is it?” He replied, raising an eyebrow.  
“Like hell.” She spat, stepping forward as Mordecai grabbed her wrist to stop her. She glanced down before turning again back to Vasquez, “You’re leading us, and whether I like it or not, we need you alive. He poses a threat to you. And I don’t like having to constantly look over my shoulder, making sure he isn't trying to strangle you to death!”  
“I wouldn't.” He says stupidly catching himself too late as the words came running out of his mouth, slowly fading as he spoke, “Kill him...that...is…”  
He looks down again, avoiding the harsh scoff that escaped Lilith as she crossed her arms and glared down at him, “Well, that’s reassuring.” She muttered.  
Vasquez pinched the bridge of his nose and grabbed him by the back of his collar, hoisting him up and dragging him away from the group, tossing him like a rag doll against one of the many dead machines littered throughout the building. He managed to catch himself however, just before his head planted itself against one of the jutting metallic pieces.  
“I don't want to hear another word out of you. Am I understood?” He muttered, staring down at him as he pulled his knees into his chest and hooked his arms around them. Nodding slowly. Vasquez sighed and knelt beside him, “You're lucky to be alive Rhys. Maybe you should act like it.”  
And with that he stood, sauntering back to the group, but not fast enough to miss Rhys as he muttered, “Maybe you shouldn't act like a dick.” Under his breath. Something he really regretted saying only after Vasquez had beaten him and stomped back over to the group, proclaiming loud enough for him to hear that they could kill him once they reached the vault.  
He passed out. Not only from the exhaustion which was slowly returning to him, but from the new injuries which coaxed him to sleep. Damn he hated Vasquez. Now more than ever. He was an asshat on so many levels. Even when he wasn't ordering around a group of vault hunters and mercenaries. He knew his chances of escape were slim, but if he did, he knew the first thing be would do, would be to go straight for Vasquez’ throat.


	2. Hearing Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vasquez is hiding something, The Vault hunters are getting Antsy, and Rhys is just trying to stay alive.

Turns out his opportunity came sooner than he thought. He woke up to whispering. Quiet at times, then suddenly violent. He heard Vasquez’ voice clearly, but there was another one. Vaguely familiar but belonged to none of the members of the group. He opened his eyes and began to count bodies. Everyone was accounted for, so who was he talking to?  
He told himself to stay put. To just sit and wait it out. Maybe he'd see the mysterious stranger when they came back into the room. Then again maybe he was on the phone. But...who would he be talking to? Curiosity got the better of him, as he slowly dragged himself to his feet. Limping gently toward a doorway. Slowly drawing nearer to the voices. Listening intently.  
“I'm waiting for an answer here princess, and quite frankly I'm losing my patience.” The mystery man mumbled. His voice was gruff and slightly irritated.  
“I'm sorry sir, I'm trying to pull up the map now, Unfortunately...there appears to be some...interference.” Vasquez mumbled timidly, all the regular confidence and bravado in his voice whittled down to the skittish tone he heard now. It almost made him want to laugh.  
“Interference how princess? Anything I can do?” the man questioned.  
“Um, you can try, sir, if you'd like.” He replied, just as Rhys rounded the corner, peering through the dark at the two figures before him. Vasquez was one of them, obviously, but the other, he couldn't quite see. Hugo stood in the way, though he could make out a blue light just beyond the big bulk of a man who stood brutishly at the end of the corridor.  
“Oh no, no, no, no...you idiot! You're leading them right to us!! The hell’s wrong with you Assquez?!” The man shouted, nearly causing Rhys to burst into laughter at the utterance of the name him and Vaughn had so cleverly devised for their tormentor.  
“I-I'm sorry!” He replied, ducking his head and crouching lightly, shrinking to the figure as he groveled pathetically.  
“You idiot...what're you sorry for, you probably don't even know what you did...Wake up our buddies out there, we're gonna need ‘em. Who knows how many psychos are on their way...Right. Now.” The man spat.  
In his determination, Rhys had leaned a little to far around the box in front of him, knocking over a metal part which clattered onto the floor. Causing Vasquez to whip around like a paranoid rabbit.  
“God, of all the Hyperion dick heads I could have been stuck with, it had to be you, didn't it? Go see what that was! If they saw me, kill them. If not...probably still kill them!” When there was no movement the voice rose and deepened, “Chop Chop princess we don't have all goddamn day!”  
“Yes sir.” Vasquez squeaked, running down the hall toward Rhys, who against his better nature, remained where he was until he saw the person Hugo had been talking to. He only saw him for a split second, but before he could question it, or even consider it, he found himself struggling to run in the direction of the sleeping vault hunters. Knowing they might provide some kind of sanctuary if he told them who Vasquez was talking to. Even if it didn't make any sense.  
He was dead.  
...Right?  
“Oh you little…” Hugo grabbed him around the waist, yanking the very determined and startled Rhys to the ground, where he struggled to break free of the man's grip.  
“Get off!” He demanded, scratching and biting at the hands that pinned him down, holding both his wrists above his head as two thick legs straddled his torso. Another beefy hand clamped around his throat.  
“What’d you see Rhys?” Vasquez growled, lowering his face down into his own, nails digging into the warm flesh of his tendons.  
“Nothing!” He stammered, twisting his wrists and kicking his legs frantically, “I- s-sw-swear”  
“What did you see.” He barked, causing those in the general vicinity to stir. Lilith was the first to raise her head, glancing toward the two of them. Eyes widening in non-surprise.  
“Thought you said we needed him.” She observed, sitting up slowly. Tapping Zer0’s shoulder, who rose with her. Watching in amusement as Vasquez strangled the brunette and Rhys attempted frantically to respond.  
“We got company!” Salvador called, causing Vasquez grip to loosen just enough for Rhys to wiggle his hands free and smash them against his face, rolling onto his stomach and army crawling to the nearest hunter.  
“He's getting his directions fro-” Vasquez stomped on his back, knocking the wind out of him. Maya stood and stared down at Rhys, watching his fists open and close rhythmically as he gasped for breath.  
“Who. Vasquez?” She questioned. A quizzical expression daring him to make an excuse.  
“Not now!” Brick shouted, as a hail of gunfire split through the group. Those still around the fire stood and jumped backwards away from the bullets. One landed in the gap between Rhys’ arms and head, causing him to scream and scrambled away as Vasquez yanked him up, throwing him up against the wall, “You tell them and we all die.” he growled. An almost pleading look in his eyes.  
“Vasquez!” Lilith screeched, glaring daggers at the man, who dropped Rhys and ran in the opposite direction.  
“Good for nothing...hey kid! Get over here!” She beckoned for Rhys to come closer. He did, slowly, until she grabbed him and yanked him toward her, momentarily exposing the tattoos on his left shoulder, which she furrowed her brows at.  
“Give him a gun for god sakes,” Mordecai shouted, snapping her out of the trans she found herself in. She shook her head and threw a gun against his chest, “You turn on us, you die. Got it?”  
He nodded, fumbling with the weapon in his hands before stalking up the broke edge of the building with the rest of them, opening fire on the group of gathering psychos.  
“Where did they come from?” Zer0 questioned, slicing a bandit nearly in half as they ran toward Rhys, causing the boy to spaz out and drop to the ground, covering his head like a bomb was about to drop on him.  
Lilith scoffed and Maya eyed him, “I think Vasquez had something to do with it.”  
“Why would he do that?” Mordecai inquired, scanning the area only to reveal that Hugo was nowhere to be seen.  
“He doesn't trust us.” Lilith replied. Firing into the heads of the psychos making up the onslaught that was currently engulfing them.  
“Do we trust him?” Maya challenged, outstretching her hand, blue and white energy erupting from it, as her tattoos and eyes glowed subtly.  
“Touche.” She quipped.  
“Am I the only one freaking out right now?” Rhys questioned, fumbling with the weapon he couldn't seem to hold still. It was difficult with his hands bound but he managed.  
“Come here kid.” Zer0 ordered.  
Rhys looked up at him and held out his wrists. Zer0 sliced the zip ties binding him and continued on.  
A sudden scream and gargled cry caused the two sirens to turn. Rolling their eyes at Vasquez who was currently being cornered by a couple bandits who Maya swatted away like flies.  
“What's wrong?” She questioned, irritated as Vasquez continued to scream. He fell to his knees frantically scraping up metal pieces as they fell through his finger tips.  
“Vasquez!” Lilith shouted, “Move it or lose it!”  
His eyes shot up to meet hers before darting to Rhys. He scrambled to his feet and charged at him. Sliding and crashing against the startled boy who twisted his gun to face him. Hugo grabbed the barrel before Rhys could fire and threw it upward. Causing the weapon to slip from his fingers.  
“What the hell are you doing?” Lilith demanded, reaching out to grip the boy’s shoulder, but not in enough time, as Vasquez grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Rhys fought like a wild cat, thrashing about, eyes widening as Vasques reached into his pocket and shoved a device into his port. An electric shock shot through him before his echo eye glitched out and everything went black.


	3. Jacking in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vasquez is a bit flustered and Rhys is the only person who can solve his current...conundrum. Looks like they'll have to work together. And guess who'll be the referee?

When he came to he was dizzy and dazed as hell. The world around him spun and the ground didn't seem to touch him as he reached out for it to balance himself. The room was fairly large. About half the size of the office he was suppose to be in right now. If only Vasquez hadn’t screwed him over. Vasquez was always screwing him over. Wait...Vasquez, where was he? He glanced around, flicking his eyes around the room. It was empty, but smelled vaguely of propane. That made him uneasy, but he filled with hope as he realize that his tormentor was nowhere to be seen. He stood, rushing to his feet, making his head spin. For a brief moment he felt as though gravity had reversed, causing him to fall backward against the wall behind him. The sudden impact sent a shudder through him and a sharp static in his ears.  
“Ya alright there Cupcake?” A voice called.  
He rubbed the back of his head and forced his eyes open, scanning the area for the source of the sound. What he found was a blue face, disturbingly close to his own, a charming smile painted onto it. Was that...no, it couldn’t be. He was...he was dead. Wasn’t he?  
“H-h...h...h”  
“Easy there kitten,” Jack eased, leaning closer to him, “looks like you really bumped your head there. Let ol’ Jack take a look.” Rhys’ instinct was to flinch, to jolt away as the man grew over him, examining him, but he was so shocked that he couldn't move. Handsome Jack. That was...is...Handsome Jack. Sitting here. In front of him. How?  
“Ah, you'll be alright.” He assured, falling back into a squat in front of him, “What's your name Cupcake?”  
Rhys shuddered, his mouth fumbling to grasp a word or phrase which he could speak. But all that came out was, “J-Jack.”  
“Alright then...Jack…” He mused, raising a suspicious brow at the kid, “Mind telling me where we are?”  
Rhys stared, awestruck, watching the man purse his lips and glance around the room. Waiting for a response. His eyes falling back to Rhys after several minutes of silence.  
“I...I-I…”  
“Come on spit it out Cupcake.” He urged, admittedly getting a little impatient. The dull lighting didn't help anything as the only thing he could see was the kid’s stupid expression. From here he could only really make out a faint blue eye. Apart from that he couldn't see the color of his other eye, his hair, or really anything on him. Couldn't even guess an age if he had to.  
“I don't....I don't know…” he admitted, slowly dragging his knees up into his chest. Shifting his eyes from one end of the room to the other.  
“Alright. Well there's a door over there sweetheart, why don't you try and open it?”  
He blinked slowly, “Why...why can't...why can't you?”  
He grinned and furrowed his brows, “You really must have bumped your head there Pumpkin. Don't know if you noticed…” he reached out and Rhys flinched as his hand waved through his head, “But I'm not really here kiddo.”  
Rhys glanced up, worried eyes searching the ones in front of him. And Jack would be lying if he didn't admit that the way this kid was looking at him was stroking his ego something awful. If he didn't know any better, he'd say this kid was...afraid of him. Rightfully so, but it's not like he could do anything to him. Yet.  
“Well, listen cupcake, we've both got things to do, so go check it out.”  
Rhys nodded and stood, dragging himself up the wall before stepping slowly sideways and around Jack who simply watched, a smirk on his face, with his arms crossed. His eyes tracing the boy as he walked. Fixated on him. The lighting may have been dim...but he'd be able to spot that figure from a mile away. He was slightly shorter than Jack, and had long lanky legs that Jack wouldn't be adverse to yanking apart.  
A devilish smile curled from his lips, setting off the frightened Rhys who had glanced back just before his fingers wrapped around the door knob. Suddenly, the door was yanked open, and he was greeted by a very disgruntled Vasquez. His eyes widened and he stumbled backward. Jack reached out to stop him from falling, but his hands went right through him.  
“Hey there Wallet Head, where ya been? And who’s this kid? Seems a little soft in the head. No offence kid.” He shrugged, crossing his arms once more, glancing down at Rhys who sat on his butt, staring up at him, shoulders slightly hunched, arms weakly holding him up. He scoffed and turned to Vasquez, furrowing his brows when he didn’t get a response.  
“Hey! Dum-dum!” He shouted, walking up to Vasquez and waving his hand in front of his face. Again, nothing happened. Instead he watched him as he glared at Rhys. Turning back, confused as they exchanged glances. A little alarmed as Hugo stomped across the room at him. Observing as Rhys backed up frantically, scrambling to his feet as he backed against the wall.  
“Hey, Assquez, the hell do you think you’re doing?” He questioned, frustratedly sneering as the man seemed to ignore him.  
“Where is he?” Vasquez growled, shaking Rhys, scanning the room briefly.  
“W-who?” Rhys stammered, flinching as Hugo slammed him up against the wall.  
“Jack! Where is he?”  
He blinked slowly, processing what he was asking. So, he wasn’t...just imagining it. Or was he? Why didn’t Vasquez see him when he walked in, or just now when he looked around. He dragged his finger up slowly, pointing at Jack who stood, livid, only a couple feet away.  
“I’m right here princess.” He muttered, reaching out to grab Hugo’s throat, growling and cursing when his hand just went through him.  
“Where?” Vasquez questioned, “You’d better not be messing with me Rhys.”  
Jack raised his eyebrows and glanced at the boy, “Oh, so your name is Rhys. Good to know. Hey, do me a favor kiddo, and tell him I’m gonna cut off his goddamn face if he doesn’t let you go.”  
Rhys shook his head and struggled to pry Vasquez’ hands from his collar.  
“Oh no. Don’t tell me…” Hugo mumbled, glancing back, “Don’t tell me only you can see him.”  
Rhys nodded deliriously.  
“Damnit. I knew this would happen...what’s he saying? Is he saying anything?” He questioned, insistently shaking Rhys as if it would make him respond faster.  
“H-he said...let me go.” He told him, gasping as Hugo instantly released him, backing up a few steps, a nervous smile on his face. Jack stepped between them, facing Vasquez, glowering at him.  
“Ya alright pumpkin.” He asked, stepping closer to the cowering man.  
“Y-eah…” Rhys stammered.  
“What’s he saying?” Vasquez mumbled. Staring wide eyed where Jack use to be standing.  
“Ask him what the hell’s going on.” Jack ordered.  
Rhys repeated him and Hugo hooked his arm around the back of his neck. Scratching nervously at his head, “The um...comunicator I was using...when we were ambushed, the uh...psychos, they uh...broke it. But! But I-I was prepared, Rhys was my plan B...so, I’ll just pull up the map, and-and we’ll get to the vault...sir.”  
“Mhmm, and where is the key, Asshat?” Jack muttered.  
Rhys repeated him, though he skipped the Asshat part.  
“It’s safe, the brute...uh, Brick’s holding onto it.”  
“Good.” Jack smiled sarcastically, “At least you didn’t fuck everything up. Alright cupcake, tell him to get you outside. I can’t exactly point out where we have to go on a map, I’ll need to see the terrain.”  
Rhys reiterated him, and Vasquez winced, peering over his shoulder toward the door, “A-Alright. The uh, vault hunters are camping out in other room. I’ll distract them, while you sneak out and take a look. You won’t have very long, they’re expecting directions like...an hour ago. So hurry up.”  
Rhys nodded and followed warily behind the man as he led him toward the door, peering through it before gesturing for the boy to follow him. Jack wasn’t far behind, and he couldn’t help but smirk as Rhys continued to periodically glance back at him. Both awe and shock in his eyes. Now that they were out of that shitty lighting, he could see the kid clearly. His slicked brunette hair and dark brown eye. One of his arms was mechanical, which was a shame, but the colors were hyperion’s. Good, he thought, kid works for me. He was cute, those doe eyes and innocent look getting him all hot and bothered, or at least they would, if he had a body. Can holograms even get a boner? He glanced down. Nope. Guess not.  
“He awake yet?” Lilith questioned as Vasquez entered the room.  
“No, unfortunately. Guess he hit his head pretty hard.” He replied.  
“More like you bashed his head in too hard. What did you do to him? He’s not dead is he?”  
“No...no, of course not.” He glanced over his shoulder nonchalantly, watching as Rhys sprinted through the gap of the door. Clearing his throat and smiling at the group of killers who simply rolled their eyes and resumed their conversation. He sighed deeply, and sat. Hoping Rhys wouldn’t get himself killed while he was out. That was the last thing he needed right now. The vault hunters were already onto him, and if Rhys got himself killed, effectively killing Jack too, he’d be shit out of luck and he’d probably end up dead too.  
“So.” He began, walking beside Rhys, who glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. Stiffly turning his head to look back down the empty hall, “You work for me, cupcake?”  
Rhys furrowed his brows for a minute, “Um...yeah, I guess…”  
“What’d you do?”  
He shifted uncomfortably and sighed, “I’m a...I’m a janitor. Vasquez…” He glanced back once more, “Vasquez demoted me.”  
Jack chuckled deeply and smiled, “He really must not like you, huh kiddo?”  
Rhys nodded and his face dropped a little. Damn. Kid looked pitiful.  
“So how’d you end up on this nacho-flavoured shit stain of a planet?” He questioned.  
Rhys shook his head and pressed his fingers into his temples, “I’m an idiot.”  
“Go on.”  
He glanced at Jack and sighed, “I was...trying, to screw over Vasquez. I heard about a deal he was trying to organize.”  
“The vault key.” Jack guessed.  
Rhys nodded, “Turns out, it was fake. He was...furious. To say the least. He chased us...me and my friend Vaughn for a couple days. We ended up running into the con-women that tricked us, Fiona and Sasha, and they tried to help us, seeing that we were all pretty much in the same boat. Next thing I know, Vasquez shows up at our hideout with an armada of vault hunters.”  
Rhys paused, and after Jack was sure he wasn’t going to continue without the proper coaxing he narrowed his eyes and questioned him.  
“So what'd you do?”  
He hugged himself and watched the ground as he walked, “I...I traded myself so that he’d let them live.”  
Jack paused, giving him both an approving and an ‘you’re an idiot’ look, “Looks like we’ve got ourselves a hero.” He observed, “Welcome to the club.”  
Rhys wrinkled his nose at that and furrowed his brows, but he didn’t say anything. Instead he continued to walk until he found a promising looking door. He stepped through it, revealing the stark light of the sun which was gradually rising over the distant hills.  
“Hmm.” Jack mused, taking in his surroundings in a full circle, “Looks like this is the abandon Atlas facility. One of many. That means the bunker is about a day that way.”  
He pointed into the distance and pursed his lips.  
“You mean vault?” Rhys asked, watching the dictator smile and nod.  
“Right, right...vault. Well, let Princess in there know to head straight for that big ass rock over there. I guess that’s South. I dunno, anyway, nice meeting ya kiddo.”  
And with that he was gone. Leaving Rhys to shiver in the frigid desert air of Pandora. Once the sun reached the ridge of those mountains however, he knew it’d get very hot, very fast. So they’d better get moving. He turned slowly, eyes lingering in the direction in which Jack had pointed. Why had he said Bunker? It seems a little hard to confuse a bunker with a vault. Especially having been one of the most famous vault hunters to have ever lived. He knew it wasn’t a good idea to question Handsome Jack, who on a whim airlocked random employees who caused him mild discomfort, when he was alive, but he found himself wondering anyway. What was he hiding?


	4. Baby got Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys has a nice ass. Jack makes him aware of that. Lilith then makes them all aware that she's onto them. They find the vault. If...that's what it is. At this point, no one knows. Except maybe Jack, but he's keeping his mouth shut, so let's prepare for the worst and hope for the best.

“Get up.” She grumbled, kicking his legs lightly.  
He uncurled and looked up at her, eyes widening for a moment before he realized who she was. Though he was, momentarily perplexed. He hadn’t exactly been in the group all that long, but every time Lilith was charged with waking him, she was much more violent about it. This time she was...less so. Kinder...in a way. Her tone was still that sort of nonchalant, “I could rip every bone out of your body and force feed you your own skin.”, but her demeanor was considerably gentler. And he found himself tugging nervously at his sleeves. Trying to pull them over the tattoos on his collar bones. She narrowed her eyes at that, but didn’t say anything.  
“Get up Rhys, we’ve gotta get moving.” Vasquez chimed in, interrupting the brunette mid thought as him and Lilith continued to watch each other in bemusement, wondering what one another was thinking.  
“I heard the first time.” He scoffed, sitting up and hesitating before taking the hand Lilith offered him. He was about to thank her for her assistance, but was cut short as she yanked him violently to his feet, before releasing him and sauntering away. The sudden force of movement nearly caused him to fall again, but he managed to retain his balance. Narrowing his eyes as she snickered at him.  
“Has our uh...friend, said anything...recently?” Vasquez questioned. Nervously eyes darting around the room as he slung a cautious arm around him. Squeezing his shoulder so that anyone glancing back would assume he was aggressively lecturing Rhys about whatever. Not that they cared or looked back anyway.  
“I literally just woke up.” Rhys mumbled, shrugging the bulky arm off of him.  
“So is that a no?”  
He sighed and shook his head, walking subtly faster to keep in pace with the vault hunters. Pinching his brow and wincing lightly as a familiar pixelated face appeared beside him. Speak of the devil.  
“Hey there Cupcake, how’s it goin’?” he questioned, checking their surroundings briefly before frowning, “Didn’t make it very far from the base did ya? Wasn’t really paying attention, or I guess...I haven’t been for a while, so do me a favour kiddo and remind me what day it is? And how long you’ve been traveling?”  
Rhys glanced at him nervously and mumbled under his breath, “It’s only been a day, and no...we didn’t make it far. An...argument broke out. After I gave Vasquez the directions. Everyone was asking him where he kept getting them, and well...here we are.”  
Jack glanced down at the kids hands, raising an eyebrow at the zipties binding them, “I take it they took it out on you?” He tilted his head, examining a slice through Rhys’ brow that hadn’t been there before.  
“Well...not exactly. Lilith threatened to kill me, if Vasquez didn’t tell her where he was getting his directions from, and Mordecai tried to stop her, resulting in Maya trying to stop him, and the others kind of...argued in the background. Vasquez panicked and ran into both of us, causing Lilith’s knife to slide up from my throat, through my brow. And after that...they figured it would be best to...tie me up. Again.”  
Jack whistled and chuckled, turning back to see Vasquez, eyes fixated on the ground as Brick walked behind him. A gun trained to his head.  
“Guess you two are in a tight spot. Heh, heh, ya know, I’m really glad I got stuck with you two dick heads.” He stated fondly.  
Rhys gave him a questioning look and he waved him off.  
“Nah, don’t look at me like that Pumpkin, I’m serious. Sure, you’ve been screwing up left and right and I’ve only known you for like what...a day? And sure, you both have absolutely no idea what you’re doing, but my god you are entertaining.” He laughed and licked his lips, falling behind Rhys a little, allowing his eyes to gravitate downward, “Gotta say the view ain’t bad either, sweetheart.”  
“What?” Rhys questioned, alarmed at the sadistically satisfied look of Jack’s face, before he shook his head and smiled at the boy. As if nothing had happened.  
“Nothing baby, don’t worry about it. Hey, just let me know when you reach the bunk- I mean...vault...alright? You won’t be able to miss it. Kinda small building. Middle of nowhere. You get the idea. Oh, and tell Assquez I said hi.”  
Rhys wrinkled his nose at the pet name, but frowned as Jack disappeared before he could say anything. Though he did notice a pair of suspicious eyes on him as he walked.  
“You talk to yourself often?” Mordecai questioned, eyebrow raised.  
He blushed and clenched his fists, glaring at the ground trying to come up with an excuse, “I-uh...I-I, I guess...um…”  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” The man mumbled, “Good to know.”  
Rhys sighed, exasperated. His instincts told him to tell someone. Maybe Lilith, about Jack. After all, she was the one who killed him. The...real...him. She could do it again right? Of course, that would be a little...rash, due to the fact that he was technically in Rhys’ body. Therefore in order to kill Handsome Jack, she’d have to kill him too. And he wasn’t about to invoke the wrath of his very well armed party who were already agitated and hungry for blood as it was. Although he had a feeling he would die anyway if he didn’t say anything. Something about the way both Jack and Vasquez talked about this whole thing was really mysterious. He wanted to ask about it, but figured that was a one way street that lead only to another beating.  
He was still sore from the furious kicks and punches Vasquez had inflicted on him the day before. And the day before that too. He’d be lying if he didn’t admit that Vasquez was stronger than he looked. Which was saying a lot, because he already looked like he could knock your teeth in. He was just lucky he had avoided the face for the most part. It always started out with a sock in the nose, but that was about it. Though he wouldn’t doubt that his nose was either fractured or broken. He walked for a long time, wandering in his own thoughts to avoid thinking about the aching in his feet. He was so caught up in his own head that he didn’t even notice Jack still walking behind him. Admiring the view. Silently stalking him like prey.  
He probably wouldn’t have noticed at all if he hadn’t heard Vasquez protesting to the leader of the group, saying that he didn’t deserve the kind of treatment he was receiving. Causing him to glance back and make awkward eye contact with the hologram, who gave him a sly grin. He swallowed, insecurely wishing they had bound his hands behind his back. That way at the very least, they would be obstructing Jack’s view. He sneered at how vain that sounded. He didn’t even know if that’s where Jack was looking. It was, but he didn’t know that for a fact.  
“Somethin’ on your mind, kitten?” Jack inquired, slinging a holographic arm around him, that he flinched away from. Remembering only too late that Jack couldn’t actually touch him. Earning him a pair of slightly squinted eyes and furrowed brows by both Jack and Mordecai.  
“Ouch.” Jack quipped, dropping his arm lazily, nonchalantly continuing on. Admittedly a little hurt. I mean sure he wasn’t the most pleasant person to be stuck with, but he wasn’t so god awful that a harmless arm over the shoulder should be seen as anything other than just that. Harmless. But he guessed the way Rhys often caught him eyeing the merchandise didn’t help his cause.  
“Alright, I’m just gonna come out and say it. You’ve got a nice ass- now don’t give me that look, with the way you’re walking, you were practically begging me to notice.” He stated, his voice growing from a low mutter to a proud declaration as Rhys stared at him with wide eyes. Unsure how to respond to that.  
“You-yo….what?” He sputtered, pausing briefly before Mordecai urged him on. Still giving him suspicious sideways glances.  
“Oh Jesus kid, you want me to spell it out? You have. A nice. Ass. Don’t flatter yourself with it though, mine’s better. Just don’t go looking, that’s my thing.”  
“Are we seriously...are we seriously talking about...my...my a-ass?” Rhys murmured, a light blush building on his cheeks, which he tried to hide by turning away. His innocent flustered expression made Jack leer over him, seeming to grow over the skittish and embarrassed brunette.  
“You’re killin’ me kid. Like honestly. You’re actually killing me right now. God, yes we are talking about your ass. What can I say? It’s got a nice shape, good curvature. I could go into a whole sermon on this thing I mean-”  
“Will you stop?” He complained, a little louder than he meant to.  
“Stop what?” Mordecai questioned.  
“Oh...uh...nothing. I was just-just talking to...myself. A-again.” He mumbled.  
“Yeah you’ve been doing that recently.” Maya cut in, standing surprisingly close, seemingly out of nowhere. Literally right in front of Rhys, and he barely had enough time to stop before he bumped into her. “One might be led to assume that you’re talking to someone. Other, than yourself.”  
Rhys then, found himself uncomfortably surrounded by the group, a look of both warning and worriment radiating very prominently from Vasquez, amongst the other hostile expressions.  
“Ya know, I’m starting to think you two are working together.” Lilith mused, shoving Vasquez forward.  
“So what if we are?” He replied, trying to keep his composure as he smoothed out his suit and tie. Despite the burns and cuts that had perpetually ruined it all together, “We’re still outnumbered.”  
“Are you?” She questioned, glaring at him, “Because last I checked, you’re both Hyperion dick bags. And Helios is still up there, likely watching the both of you. Who’s to say they don’t send a legion of loaderbots or something to kill us once we reach the vault?”  
“I don’t see how that has anything to do with us working together? Whether it was one of us or two, that’s still a possibility. And if that’s your concern, why didn’t you bring it to light earlier, before, we got this far.” Is what Rhys meant to say, attempting to chime in for the first time, really, since he’d been, well...technically he went willingly, but he referred to it as kidnap nonetheless. Anyway, what ended up coming out was a slur of incomprehensible gibberish that Lilith rolled her eyes at.  
“I know for a fact Vasquez can’t communicate with Helios anymore. Or any Hyperion dipshit, except you, because his communicator is broken. However, you, with your echo eye, and cybernetics, and god knows what, how are we supposed to know what you’re doing. Any who you’re talking to?”  
She stepped subtly closer to Rhys and he backed away shyly, wary of the guns trained on both him and his boss.  
“I get the feeling you two don’t like each other.” She stated, glancing between the two, “And I don’t like having to babysit two of you idiots, so right here, right now, we’re going to determine, who’s really important. And who is not. Vasquez is the one giving directions, but I have a hunch that those directions are now coming from you. You think I didn’t see you sneak out the other day? You both are horrible liars. So start telling the truth, or I start emptying magazines.”  
“Ok! Ok!” Vasquez cut in, drawing her attention away from Rhys, who simply watched, unable to process what was happening, or what he was suppose to say. How do you explain anything that has happened within the past forty eight hours? Especially to a bunch of bandits? Vault hunters. Vault hunters. Not bandits...why did he say that? Or I suppose, think that…  
“Jeezus.” Jack retorted, “I remember her being a bitch, but this, this is an all new low.”  
“This is your fault.” Rhys muttered.  
“Is it? Hey, you don’t have to talk to me, cupcake. You have the option to ignore me. Albeit, that’s not a smart options, but hey, you look like you got a couple screws loose anyway so…” He turned suddenly and squinted into the distance, “Huh.”  
“What?” Rhys questioned.  
“Well, it appears to me, that all your problems have been solved Rhysie baby...because that. Right there.” He pointed into the distance at a grey dot, “Is a vault. Better get a move on. I just sent out a broadcast using your cybernetics that says some pretty nasty things I wouldn’t want your fragile ears to hear. Soooooo...yeah.”  
“You did what?” He exclaimed.  
Everyone paused and turned to him. He snapped back to reality, once again aware that he was surrounded by mercenaries and murderers. Lilith had Vasquez held up against the wall, a knife at his throat, and the rest of them were bickering about what to do with Rhys and how they should handle the situation in general. But they were all silenced after Rhys’ sudden outburst. His eyes widened, and he raised his hands frantically, pointing and inconsistently gesturing, “It um...it looks like...the uh...It’s. Over, there.”  
Salvador narrowed his eyes in that direction, catching the small dot and nodding to the others. Lilith dropped Vasquez, who crumpled to the ground like he was made of paper.  
“This had better be a vault, Vasquez. I don’t like it when my time is wasted.”  
“Oh it is…” He assured, struggling to his feet.  
They continued on, sneering back as Rhys reluctantly helped Vasquez to his feet.  
“Is there a vault?” He questioned, a worried expression relaying his fear.  
“I hope so.” Vasquez replied.  
Well.  
That’s reassuring.  
Especially with Jack cackling mercilessly in the back of his head. God he didn’t want to die. Not like this. Not by...these people. What had this dick head gotten him into.


	5. Jack is Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all...well...mostly

“Everyone ready?” Lilith questioned, glancing around at the group, eyes lingering on Rhys who she briefly looked up and down. A chorus of ‘yes’ and one ‘no’ echoed through the crowd.  
“Brick.” She stated, “The key.”  
He nodded and pulled the case off his back, placing it slowly onto the ground. Opening it as the other members of the party began cleaning and reloading their weapons. Ensuring they were in peak condition for whatever crawled or flew out of that vault.  
“Hey Vasquez.” Lilith called, “You know what the name of this vault is?”  
He shook his head and glanced at Rhys, who shrugged, just before Jack’s laughter cut through the air and he closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath before glaring at the man.  
“It’s called the Vault of the Fatuus.” He said.  
Rhys repeated him and he laughed hysterically.  
“I hope none of them know any Latin.” He jeered, a wicked smile taunting him as he stared in horror at them. Hoping none of them knew what he said because he sure as hell didn't. Instead they all just calmly accepted it and admired the way it sounded. Jack chuckled for a while before glancing at Rhys with an all too friendly smile.  
“It means Vault of the idiots. See the building there? Might want to get inside before they realize the key is fake.”  
“W-what?” Rhys stammered.  
Jack began laughing again, and he couldn’t tell whether or not he was serious or just trying to scare the shit out of him.  
“No, kid, in all seriousness, run. And bring Vasquez with you. I promised I wouldn’t kill that bastard yet.” He stated, after observing and surmising that Rhys wasn’t going to do what he said.  
God not again, he thought as he grabbed Vasquez’ wrist. Gesturing toward the building beside them. Vasquez shook his head, attempting to pull away from him, but Rhys’ frantic nodding and eyes caused him to follow cautiously. The building was relatively small. Not much bigger than a large tool shed. And that’s almost exactly what it looked like. Old rusty tools and a few pre-Atlas guns littered along the walls and a few scattered on the ground. Didn’t look like much. The others watched them go, but said nothing of it, as there didn’t seem much to do in the small building. Zer0 had already scoped it out and had found nothing particularly dangerous, except a risk of tetanus, but they weren’t really all that concerned about it.  
“Ya see that wrench over there, twist it.” Jack ordered.  
Rhys glanced at him skeptically as he led Vasquez to the suspiciously clean tool, before attempting to twist it. When nothing happened, he let out a frustrated grunt and turned to the hologram, who pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, “Other way pumpkin.” He muttered.  
Rhys did as he said, cautiously looking around as the ground beneath them seemed to shake. He looked down to see the dirt below shifting side to side.  
“Hold your breath cupcake.” Jack warned, making brief eye contact with the disgruntled brunette before the ground slipped out from under him and he slid down a long metal tube which ended in a pool of some sort. It was not filled with water however, and the substance stung his eyes as he attempted to navigate his way through it. Bursting through to the surface shortly after Vasquez who was furious.  
“Thanks for the warning Rhys.” He muttered.  
“Don’t mention it.” He replied, coughing up what liquid managed to find its way into his lungs. Staring up, but unable to see from where they had fallen. They both tread water for several minutes, glancing around at the pitch black room as Jack murmured silently, counting out something on his fingers and looking up in contemplation from time to time.  
“So...did you guys...turn around at any point, while you were falling?” He questioned.  
“I don’t think so.” Rhys replied.  
“So we’re facing East.” He observed, walking above the water until his feet were on either side of Rhys’ head, holding out his hands and twisting his torso as if figuring something out.  
“Alright, so, don’t get mad at me, just yet, but I think if you swim left there’s a series of underwater turrets, and if you swim right, there’s probably-maybe a way out of here. I am not sure, though, so you’re gonna have to make a guess.”  
“Are you kidding me?” Rhys shouted, twisting up so he could glare directly into the man’s eyes.  
“Easy kitten, I just saved your life. You think they’d let you go after they figured out the key was fake?” He raised an eyebrow and gave him a satisfied smile. As if his argument was bulletproof.  
“You’re the one who gave them a fake key!” He bellowed, kicking more violently as if it would raise him up to eye level with the man.  
“Touche.” Jack mumbled nodding, looking around once more.  
“What’s going on?” Vasquez asked after several moments of silence.  
“Arghh-Jack just screwed us over, that’s what. If we somehow manage to get back up, they’ll kill us, because the key is fake, and now we’re facing a life or death decision entirely based on whether or not we swim right or left!”  
He groaned deeply and glanced down, pulling his hands up and screaming in dismay, “AND I’M STILL TIED UP. YIPPIE. THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I WANTED OUT OF MY LIFE. THANK YOU JACK.”  
“Don’t mention it sweetheart.” He quipped, smiling down at the livid brunette who thrashed around in the water. He vaguely recalled there being a waterfall at the safe end of this pool. That would lead to another, and eventually the lab, and as Rhys threw his tantrum he got a good idea of which way the current was going. Hoping that would lead where they needed to go. “Ok,” He said, “Now I’m about ninety...or eighty...maybe eighty-seven percent sure that you have to swim...right.”  
“Oh that’s reassuring.” Rhys muttered.  
“Don’t really have another option Cupcake, so get swimming.” Jack reminded.  
Rhys glowered at him incredulously, “We actually do have another option. And it involves getting shot to death!”  
Jack shrugged, “Don’t know what to tell ya kiddo.”  
“Just! Don’t call me that. I can’t believe....ok...ok...it’s fine. We’re just probably going to die. That’s fine. This is fine. I should be in my office right now. Overlooking this planet from a million miles away. Which is your fault by the way.” He paused and scowled at Vasquez, “But no, you and your stupid face and your stupid car and fake vault key had to get us stranded on this friggin’ rock full of dangerous monsters and people, god I’m going to kill yo-”  
“Rhys!” Jack barked.  
He glanced up at him, expression softening to the demanding voice.  
“Swim.” He ordered.  
Rhys sighed reluctantly and began doggie paddling in the direction Jack led, hoping the man wouldn’t look back and laugh at him for his horrible technique. He was just lucky that Hyperion had conducted that morale boosting vacation the year prior where he actually learned to swim. He’d never had a need to. Being in space and all. He didn’t get out much, needless to say, and swimming had never been something he was fond of doing. But, he didn’t need to be reminded that he sucked at it.  
Before he knew it, both him and a very confused Vasquez were flushed down a chute of water which emptied into a smaller pool. One that led to an edge, on which they climbed. Both considerably irritated at their soaked clothing. Jack however grinned wolfishly at the pants that now stuck compactly over Rhy’s posterior. Providing a more detailed view, which he wasn’t ashamed to admit, was very compelling.  
“Now what?” Rhys questioned, turning back to find Jack’s eyes lower than he had expected, “Goddamnit Jack stop looking at my ass!”  
“Anyone ever tell you how cute you are when you’re angry? No seriously, you’re like a man sized kitten, it’s adorable.”  
Rhys let out an exasperated groan, peeking at Vasquez who stood uncomfortably unaware of the context of the conversation Rhys seemed to be having with himself.  
“Don’t ask.” He told him. Flinching and abruptly turning as the lights flicked on. Illuminating an enormous white room that was in pristine condition. As if newly built. It appeared to be a lab of some sort, but Rhys didn’t really care, he just wanted to figure a way out of there and as far away from Pandora as he could possibly get.  
As he was gazing around however, he found Vasquez to be idling toward him with a knife. He jerked away from the man at first, but then allowed him to cut him loose after Vasquez had made his intention known. Rubbing his wrists as the hologram caught his attention.  
“Over there.” Jack gestured, pointing to a pod at the opposite end of the room. It was rather large, a deep black color, in contrast to the pure alabaster hue of the room. It irked him as he found himself gravitating toward it.  
“What is it?” He questioned.  
“Freedom.” Jack replied, a wicked smile creeping onto his features.  
Rhys approached the control panel cautiously, eyeing the foreign technology curiously.  
“Jack in, baby.” He urged eerily.  
The brunette glanced over his shoulder at him skeptically before grabbing the connector, mentally preparing himself to pass out again and or go through the most excruciating pain he’d ever suffered. It was hit and miss like that. Vasquez watched in wonderment, still confused as to the circumstances leading up to this and what was actually going on in general. Rhys hesitated, staring at the pod. Wondering what would happen and what Jack was planning. Did he trust him enough to rely on the outcome of this action helping them? Or would it just screw them over more? Jack began to grow antsy, leaning closer and closer to Rhys as he contemplated the decision.  
“Oh for God sakes.” He muttered, taking control of Rhys’ bionic arm to shove the connector into his port. When nothing happened, aside from Jack disappearing, he glanced around nervously. Making eye contact with Vasquez who shrugged, eyes then fixated on the pod.  
Rhys’ eyes widened and he back up, shaking as the doors to the sleek black shell began to pull apart. Yellow light shining through as white fog erupted from it. Sirens began to blare above them and they covered their ears, still watching as two large robotic arms assisted in pulling apart the husk. Metal fingers prying into the skin of the pod until a gap had formed, just wide enough for the broad shoulders of a certain Handsome Jack. Both Vasquez and Rhys backed up further, each shrinking away as smoke filled the room. Curiosity eating them alive as they examined the tech before them.  
They were both genuinely surprised, and a little disappointed to find that once the haze had cleared and they were given an unobstructed view, that the pod was empty. In it, was a very cushioned looking bed, but no body laid in it and they found themselves a little annoyed.  
“Well that was anticlimactic.” Rhys mumbled, looking around the room before a strangle cry caused them to glance in the direction of a body bag which bounced and twisted on the table.  
“Goddammit...help!” A familiar voice shouted.  
They both rushed to the bag, frantically trying to find the zipper until Rhys grabbed a surgical knife on the table beside them and sliced it open instead. Out poured a butt-naked Handsome Jack, who caught himself in a damn near perfect push up position before he touched the ground. Rhys groaned and turned away, looking around for something he could give the man to wear. Then hoping he would, actually wear it. Vasquez began to chatter instantly, helping Jack to his feet as he fanboyed idiotically.  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” He grumbled, shoving Vasquez sideways as he looked down at himself. Yanking the cord jacked into the back of his neck. Eyes wandering down his figure. He appeared to be exactly the same as he had been. Down to the most minute detail. He grinned in appreciation that Nayakama hadn’t skimped out on him when it came to the length of his-  
“Put this on.” Rhys demanded, holding out a labcoat to him, straining the length of his arm so that he could stand as far away from Jack as possible. Craning his neck in the opposite direction so he couldn’t see the stark nakedness of the man.  
“What? Am I making you uncomfortable?” He inquired, grabbing the coat. Obnoxiously making sure their hands touched when he did. Causing Rhys to pull his arm into his chest and turn away. Back to the man as he tossed the garment to the side, glancing around.  
“Now what?” Rhys questioned. Several silent minutes passed before Jack responded.  
“I dunno, don’t remember how to get outta here.” He admitted crossing his arms and glancing around. Sneering at Vasquez who had a disturbingly happy look on his face.  
“Well that’s just great. How did this happen? I mean how are you…”  
“Hard?” He murmured, draping his arms over the boy, who shoved him off dramatically, jolting away. Expecting to see a primarily naked Jack, instead of the fully clothed one he now saw. He blushed and scratched at the back of his neck, stepping backward, “I was going to say solid.” He mumbled.  
Jack snickered and threw himself down into one of the swivel chairs. Giving it a few quick test spins before dragging his right leg over his left knee and folded his hands in his lap, eyes fixated on the ceiling.  
“Oh where to begin. That uh, that science guy, Nayakama-”  
“Nakayama.” Vasquez corrected.  
“Right. Him, he had this whole program thing, he was determined, to clone me. Course, the clones lacked...animation, I guess, so he make AI’s like me, to occupy them. Forgot that I shut him down before he could finish everything. Explains why this body wasn’t in that thing over there. Anyway, Vasquez found me on Nakayama’s drive or whatever and I admit I lied and blackmailed my way here, but uh, I’m extremely attractive, so I think that makes up for it, honestly. Anyway, I’m not gonna lie, this is really...really, friggin’ cool. I was afraid I’d have to spend the rest of my life in that little head of yours, but now...heh, heh, I’m gonna finish what I started. Starting, with the bitch that killed me.”  
“Lilith?” Rhys assumed.  
He nodded, a demented smile forming on his face as he eyed the wall adjacent to them. Standing and walking abruptly to it, eyeing the beds and medical equipment.  
“Where the hell was that...aha…”  
He pressed a button beside one of the monitors and the wall beside him opened up into an armory.  
“Heh, heh, Yes! Oh thank God…”  
He reached out and grabbed a rather simple looking magnum which looked to be made of obsidian. A deep purplish orange liquid ran through it, causing the gun to glow slightly.  
“I was working on the prototype for this thing right before I kicked the bucket. Asked one of my weapon smiths to finish it and leave it here so I could grab it later. Didn’t think he’d actually do it though…”  
He laughed and held up the weapon in triumph.  
“It’s called FP. Short for Fiery Poops.”  
“...Why?...” Rhys questioned, both disgusted and intrigued.  
“Well, cupcake, this gun does what no other gun can, or ever will. Each barrel has two bullets in it, see. The first is full of Ficagyris, a chemical found on Eden 1, which essentially makes you shit yourself. Has a highly flammable compound in it though, so if you get the stuff in your system you’re basically dead if your core temperature is over 90 degrees. The second bullet is the activator for the first, so after you shit yourself, you burst into flames, and die. Pretty cool amiright?”  
“That’s...strange…” Rhys mumbled, the disturbing image of what the gun did imprinted on his mind.  
“It’s ingenious, sir.” Vasquez clamoured, clapping his hands vigorously before Jack sneered at him and he stopped.  
“You’re goddamn right it is. Greatest thing in the universe next to Buttstallion. And myself of course. Anyway.” He grabbed a couple magazines and shoved them into his empty pockets, “Let’s go kill ourselves a vault hunter. Or...several. Vault hunters.”  
He smiled dashingly at Rhys who took a deep breath and stared at the ground.  
We’re going to die, he thought.  
Great.


	6. Jack-up Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A botched attack leads to more excitement than this trio of Hyperion misfits are prepared for. Psychos respond to Jack's transmission in bulk, and they narrowly escape, leaving the Vault hunters to fend for themselves. Now on the road to Opportunity, Jack get's a little too friendly. His advances lead to the dredging up of some memories, best left undisturbed.

“Well that didn’t go as planned.” Jack grumbled, ducking at the hail of bullets currently beating mercilessly into the rock protecting him.  
“Ya think?” Rhys shouted, peering over one of the boulders to see a very angry team of vault hunters opening fire on him, Vasquez, and Handsome Jack, who, mind you, was furious that he missed. He’d aimed centermass, in order to avoid missing, but didn’t account for Salvador jumping in front of her, just in the knick of time. Now the bastard was screaming bloody murder as his face melted off his body. And each terrified shriek from the man was just taunting him. Reminding him that Lilith wasn’t the one whose face was melting off.  
“What do you want us to do sir?” Vasquez called over the raging gunfire.  
“I dunno, shoot back maybe!” He barked, firing a bullet that just barely grazed Mordecai’s hat, “Fuck.” He muttered, “Any ideas Rhysie?”  
“What the hell am I supposed to do? You wouldn't even let me have a gun!” He shouted, jolting as Zer0 landed on the material mass before him, grabbing him by the scruff of his collar and dragging him across the desert sand toward the group.  
“You never did know when to quit, Jack!” Lilith taunted.  
“And you never knew how to take a bullet to the face! At least your boyfriend could do that!” He fired back.  
Infuriated, she hovered into the air, wings forming on her back as she extended her palm, flames erupting from it like a flamethrower. Jack backed father behind the stone, yelling at Vasquez to do something. Anything at this point.  
“Let go a me!” Rhys protested, prying at the iron grip on him that didn’t budge.  
“Oh Goddamnit. Rhys! Hold on baby…” Jack called, glancing around for something he could use to free his new play thing. What he saw, was a sand storm sweeping their way, caused by several dozen vehicles which seemed to be operated by psychos, “Ooh Hoo Hoo Hoo yeah... calvary is here!” He laughed sadistically, peering around the rock at the vault hunters who gazed out into the distance and saw exactly what he did.  
“Oh you little piece of sh-”  
“Language.” Jack chastised, diving from his place of cover toward the now free Rhys who had luckily managed to yank and pull so hard that his collar had ripped off all together. It was an old shirt. And a little worse for wear. It’s not like Zer0 was that strong. And-and it’s not like he was scared of him or anything. Why would you even ask that? Oh...you didn’t? Well. Good. Because...he wasn’t…  
“Come to daddy,” Jack murmured, wrapping his arms around Rhys as they both rolled behind the now very unstable shed which was one blow from caving in.  
“You can let go now.” Rhys mumbled uncomfortably as he laid over Jack. Awkwardly aware that his hands were lower than they had to be, on his hips. Jack smiled at him and opened his mouth to spout out some kind of rhetoric, but was cut off by very sudden, very violent screaming.  
They both turned to see Vasquez sprinting away from a legion of little psychos, who charged at him with knives and hacksaws alike. Jack sighed and slowly shifted Rhys off of him.  
“Stay here cupcake, I’ll get the moron and we’ll make a break for it, ‘k?”  
Rhys nodded and against his better nature, did exactly what Jack told him to do. His lingering touch somehow still very much present in the form of phantom hands. Of course, Rhys lied to himself and said that they were annoying and vexatious, instead of the calming and ataractic figments they were. Even though Jack was crazy and had literally just almost gotten him killed, there was something about his presence that made him feel safe. But of course being who he was he couldn’t just settle with that fact and instead decided to rebel against his own mind, and attempt to hijack one of the vehicles that had been left empty as it’s occupants where now in a full fledged war between the vault hunters, Vasquez, and Handsome Jack.  
“Meat! Meat! Meat! Meat is taking the boom rocket! Kill! Kill! Kill!” One of the psychos shouted, charging Rhys who was halfway into the vehicle before he was being ripped out of it by a small mentally unstable man.  
“Oh God!” He yelled, flailing uselessly against the arms that grabbed him and threw him onto the ground. Glowing blue eyes looked down at him and raised a large ax above it’s head.  
“W-wait, can’t we work this outtt!” He tried, rolling over as the weapon dropped where his head had been. His eyes widened in horror and he scrambled to his feet, frantically climbing into one of the many vacant trucks.  
“It not slice through like butter! Eat his eyes and toes and kill him!” The neurotic man screamed, charging at Rhys who whacked him with the door of the vehicle, laughing in triumph as his adversary dropped like a dead man. However his small victory was cut short when another leaped its way into his peripheral vision.  
“Surprise!” The Psycho shouted, jumping through the window and into Rhys’ lap. Punching the boy, who fell backward onto the cushion. Shrieking in a very girlish manor at the knife that was coming down toward his face. He held up his arms to shield himself, cowering until the man was kicked off of him by none other than Handsome Jack himself.  
“I told you to stay put, Rhysie, the hell happened?” He growled, tossing Vasquez into the back like the afterthought he was.  
“Well...I….uh...I just um…”  
“Yeah, yeah, watch out sweetheart, I’m driving.” He told him, dragging the boy across his lap as he positioned himself behind the wheel.  
“Hold onto something.” Jack muttered, glaring at Lilith, who stood directly in his path, luckily, facing the other way. His fingers tightened around the leather ring before him and he narrowed his eyes, stomping suddenly on the gas, causing the truck to rocket at a speed fast enough to cause all three passengers to fall back against their seats. Driving directly at Lilith, who happened to phase, just as the bumper would have decapitated her.  
“Son of a bitch!” Jack screamed, twisting around, shoving Vasquez to the ground before firing like a madman through the window at the pink haired siren that simply flipped him off as they faded into the distance.  
“I’m gonna kill her.” He growled, grinding his teeth.  
Rhys would be lying to himself even more than he already was if he said that the way Jack was steaming right now wasn’t really scaring him. Especially because he kept glancing at the brunette as if he wanted to say something. He was likely going to go into a rant about how Rhys hadn’t obeyed him. And if he had, things would have gone a lot smoother. And then he’d probably stop the car, grab him by the throat and strangle him to death. A fate he gulped at the thought of. Lost eyes sort of gazing hazily out at the sand before them. Wondering what the hell they were going to do now.  
“Are...are you ok?” Jack questioned stiffly after several minutes of uncomfortable silence.  
“M-me?” Rhys stuttered, peering back at the only other person in the car. Not expecting Handsome Jack to ask him that. Or even care.  
“Yes dumbass, why would I give a shit about…” He paused and glanced at the kid, “Yeah, you. You ok? You uh...scared me back there...well, not really scared, I mean it’s not like I give a shit about you or anything, I was just ya know...worried that my uh little meat buddy would be skag food...which would...suck.”  
He shifted awkwardly and awaited a response.  
“Y-yeah, I’m...I’m fine.” He replied quietly. His fingers making small rotations around the sliced flesh on his shoulder that had been cut on the rock Zer0 had dragged him over. It wasn’t bad enough to mention, however, so he didn’t. Even if it stung slightly more than he figured it should have.  
“Good. Good.”  
Silence ensued, leaving them to all quietly reminisce in their thoughts. Jack must have sounded pathetic just now. He was certain of it. He didn’t care about other people. He was a ruthless bastard that killed anything that got in his way. Rhys was just a nice piece of ass. Nothing more. Nothing less. He couldn’t start getting all soft, no, that wasn’t him. He’d gotten soft over...Angel and that’s what had gotten him into this mess. He wasn’t about to make the same mistake twice. Let alone over a kid he’d only known for two days. No. He didn’t care. Not in the least bit. Kid could fall out of the truck right now and he wouldn’t even glance back. Wouldn’t even acknowledge it. Nope. No feelings outta this stud. Not at all. He was Handsome Goddamn Jack. He was a king. And kings don’t fall for stooges like Rhys.  
“So what do we do now boss?” Vasquez questioned.  
Jack glanced back in his rear view mirror at the man.  
“Oh...right. You’re still here. Damn. Uh, I don’t know. I guess we’ll head for Opportunity and uh, figure out how to get back to Helios in the process.”  
“Sounds like a plan.” Rhys stated, a small smile on his face. Still a little giddy at the fact that Handsome Jack cared about him enough to ask if he was ok.  
“You ever been to Opportunity kid?” Jack questioned, eyebrow raised at his unusual happiness.  
He shook his head, crossing his arms as the smile slowly slipped. He doesn’t care about you...he cares about whether you’re alive enough to protect him or sacrifice yourself if need be. Cause God knows he wouldn’t do it himself. He almost got you killed like twice already. Don’t get your hopes up.  
The man looked him over and smirked, “Well, first thing we’re doing when we get there is getting you some new clothes. That shit you’re wearing won’t fly there, ya got me?”  
“B-but I don’t have any money.” Rhys mumbled.  
Jack smiled at the oblivious naivety that was Rhys, “Good thing you’re not the one paying. I own the place, sweetheart. Don’t worry, they’ll roll out the red carpet for us.”  
He rested his arm on the back of Rhys’ seat. Which was arguably close to him just having his arm around Rhys in general, who eyed him skeptically, sort of leaning forward and way from his touch. Jack watched him but said nothing. Instead glancing back at Vasquez who he really didn’t want to keep around. One, because he was a very useless third wheel, and two, because he was annoying as all hell. Even when he wasn’t saying anything. Just sitting there like he is now. Existing all obnoxious like.  
Having to spend as much time with him as he’s had to already was borderline torture. He was just like all the other idiotic Hyperion lackeys who worshiped the ground he walked on. All “yes sir.” and “no sir.” and “right away sir.” Which normally wouldn’t piss him off. But for some reason it really ate at him. This guy was weird. And he wanted to get as far away from him as possible, as soon as possible. But he wasn’t really in the mood to shove him out of the moving vehicle at the moment so he figured he’d wait until they actually reached opportunity, if they were even going in the right direction, before he’d kill him or fire him or whatever. Guy was friggin useless. Aside from being the butt of just about every joke that was currently coming to mind.  
They drove for a long time and eventually Vasquez and Rhys switched places, being that Rhys was exhausted and wanted to lay down to rest, which he couldn’t do from the passenger seat. Jack, though irritated by the black haired man beside him, humoured Rhys. Even glancing back at him every now and then through the rearview mirror to make sure he was sleeping alright. Purposely avoiding large rocks or fields of gravel so that the ride would be smooth and soothing. It wasn’t until the sun began to set that Vasquez took the wheel, giving Jack a break so he could rest. There were three lines of seating. The driver and passenger section, the one Rhys was sprawled out over, and the one in the back, so feasibly, he had two other options. But instead, he decided to be the obnoxious Jackass he was, and sit right where Rhys’ head was. Pulling the younger man into his lap.  
And though he was slobbering quite profusely, Jack wouldn’t even pretend to hide the faint arousal he felt as Rhys curled up into his lap. Face and lips disturbingly close to his crotch. He ran his hand through the brunette’s hair. Biting his lip at the whimper that escaped him. His brows were drawn together lightly and his fists began to open and close rhythmically. Jack rested his hand of Rhys’ neck. His thumb gently brushing against the boy’s jaw. Smiling as Rhys turned his head up toward his touch. Causing Jack’s finger to linger over his mouth. Gently dragging down his bottom lip as he allowed his hands to drip down the boy’s side. Eyes fixated on his protruding hip bone and perky ass which seemed to taunt him. Although he stopped abruptly after he heard Rhys wince.  
He retracted his hand to reveal deep scabbed cuts running through his shoulder. Dirt slightly smeared across them. He thumbed at them gently, assessing the damage. He was relatively fine, he surmised, though one, that had gone down his shoulder blade was particularly nasty. However, instead of tending to it, he found his eyes fixated on the tattoos that curled around the boy’s skin. They were blue and appeared to be suspiciously similar to both Maya’s and Lilith’s. Though he wouldn’t make an assumption just based on that. This kid wasn’t badass enough to be a siren. He was also a guy, and as far as he knew, there wasn’t such a thing as a guy siren. He ended up falling asleep thinking about it. Arm draped possesively over Rhys as the boy shifted under his grip.  
When he woke up, Rhys was right side up, pressed against the opposite side of the truck, staring with glazed eyes out the window. Vasquez was still driving, and it was still relatively dark outside. He reached out to touch Rhys, maybe ask him a question. Maybe pull him back and remind him who was in charge here. Who could boss around and put who wherever they wanted. His hand never made contact however, as Rhys jolted and flinched away from him, pressing himself closer to the door. Unable to look at Jack or even say anything. And normally Jack wouldn’t give a shit. He’d just yank him back over and make him give him a blow job right then and there. But he knew the look on Rhys’ face better than he’d have liked to admit.  
So hopeless and dejected.  
So empty.  
He’d seen that expression before.  
A long time ago.  
Whenever he looked in the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the stupid puns.  
> Also thanks for the kudos.


	7. It's a panic attack, Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys had a pretty fucked up childhood. So did Jack. You could almost say they were made for each other. I mean Jack wouldn't, because he doesn't give a shit about Rhys. I mean, why would he? He's...he's just...a kid. With whom he is traveling. And yeah he's attractive. But, it's not like he cares or anything. He's Handsome Jack. He doesn't care about anyone. Or anything for that matter...Right?

Jack had been through his fair share of childhood trauma, and he was fairly certain that everyone had. Rhys was a special case however, he could see that even now. Not even knowing what was causing the light to dim in his eyes. For Jack it had been his grandmother who was an absolute bitch. Aside from the overcompensation of discipline, her voice was also the most annoying thing he’d ever heard. Now that doesn’t mean she deserved the fate she had ultimately met, but he didn’t really give a shit. The grim reaper was way overdue with that one, he was just helping him out. But whenever Jack thought back on his childhood, instead of seeing abuse or misconduct, he saw acclamation. He wasn’t a good kid. Albeit that didn’t mean he should have received lacerations at the hands of old granny’s buzzsaw, but it wasn’t without reason. Rhys, was entirely different.  
Though when Jack was younger he hated his grandmother and felt like a worthless piece of shit because of her, he grew out of it. Rhys hadn’t. With...whatever he was struggling with. Jack didn’t like fixing things, in fact he would selectively ignore things that needed fixing. For instance, instead of helping the people of Pandora rebuild and create a sustainable way of life, void of the regular dangers threatening them, he opted to just wipe out the entire population and start over. Which was significantly, or would have been, significantly easier. He wasn’t a very good problem solver. He locked up his one and only daughter for what she did to his wife instead of figuring out a way to harness her powers for God sakes. He’d made a lot of mistakes along the course of his life, most of which he wasn’t proud of.  
And at first, he tried to ignore Rhys, for...a very long list of reasons. Two of the most prevalent being that he figured he’d just ruin his life if he tried to help, and that he just genuinely didn’t want to. However he found himself unable to ignore the boy who sat less than a metre away from him. Eyes heavy on the glass. Gazing through the window at the desert sand that shifted in the wind. He became increasingly aware of Rhys’ distress after the end of the third day on the road. When he had refused to sleep. He now had bags under his eyes and Jack was unsure as to whether his cheeks had always been that gaunt or if maybe the lighting was hitting him just so. There had been food in the back of the truck, so they hadn’t had to stop. He remembered cracking open a couple cans of some type of meat, but thinking back on it now couldn’t recall if Rhys had eaten any of it.  
Fuck. Was he a terrible human being for feeling such concern for the kid, and yet at the same time a disturbing amount of lust? Probably. Maybe. Yes.  
“Hey Pumpkin you’re lookin’ a little worse for wear. You eaten anything lately?” He asked.  
He was driving, so he was confident Rhys would respond. He’d tried to engage in conversation previously, when he was sitting next to him, only to be rejected by the empty silence that ensued.  
It took a couple minutes for the words to reach him. And then for his mind to translate them from the slurred gibberish he heard. He shook his head.  
“Hey Vasquez.” He called.  
The man was snoring obnoxiously in the back seat behind Rhys. Right next to all the food which he had been binging on when no one was looking. When he didn’t respond, Jack turned around and fired a round through the back window causing the beefy idiot to jump in his seat and stare wide eyed at his idol.  
“Mornin’ Asshat.” He muttered. “Get Rhys some food.”  
“I’m not hungry-” Rhys began, cutting himself off abruptly when he met Jack’s scolding gaze.  
“I didn’t ask, Cupcake. Stuff tastes like shit, but I’m not carrying you around if you pass out from a lack of nutrition.” He grimaced at how much he sounded like a dad just then. Sneering at himself and stiffening a little.  
Rhys didn’t argue. After he heard the familiar pop of the can rolling open, he glanced back to see him taking small nibbles of the mystery meat. If it even was meat. In all honesty it looked like actual shit. Like, if you were to take a dump, leave it to soak for a day or two, and then take it out of the latrine with a strainer and shove it in a can. That’s what it looked like. It tasted...fine. Probably would have tasted better heated up, but they didn’t have that kind of time to waste. Jack was just counting down the minutes. Wondering when he’d look in the rear view mirror and see that band of bandits hot on their tale, seeking retribution for the slain Salvador who had hilariously, shit his pants before bursting into flames, just like Jack had designed his gun to do.  
It didn’t occur to him until several minutes after that the engine had begun to sputter. The sun was low in the sky. They had maybe an hour before it set. Not really much time to find shelter. So Jack was rightfully pissed when the car finally died. They’d hit the jackpot in the beginning. The car not only had, had food but a couple gallons of gas, which they had unfortunately already used. It had a couple weapons too but none of them were all that great. Rhys had snuck one under his belt however when Jack wasn’t looking. He wasn’t sure why, but Jack was insistent that he not have a firearm. That made him both curious and afraid. Was it because Jack was a self righteous asshole that was confident that he’d never need a weapon so long as he was around? Or was it so that he couldn’t ward off unwanted advances. Though the latter seemed more rational his brain voted against it and insisted that Jack was playing at something sinister.  
“Well this is a big ass mountain.” Jack stated simply, taking a long, drawn out stare at either side of it, “I’m willing to bet there’s a cave here somewhere.”  
Rhys started out along the left side, meandering slowly until he froze as Jack’s hand grabbed his collar, “Wait up kitten.” He said, “Vasquez, you uh...search the other side. We’ll meet back here in a couple minutes.”  
“Yes sir.” Hugo replied, walking on his way. Glancing back before disappearing around one of the bends. He’d remained silent for the majority of the trip. And for obvious reasons, he was slightly disappointed at the lack of attention he was receiving. Jack had however, made it very clear, whilst Rhys was sleeping on the first day that the only reason he was still alive was because Jack had promised him a promotion at Hyperion for his good deeds. And Jack only broke his promises to bandits. Although Jack isn’t exactly the most cool tempered dude, so he knew to steer clear of him, lest he provoke the man and cause himself to be strangled to death or worse. Shot by FP. However he wasn't stupid. He could see the obvious liking that Jack had taken to Rhys, and he found it difficult to admit that he was jealous. He almost wished he had killed him when at first they met on Pandora, and then just not broken his communicator. Then, hopefully he wouldn’t be in the predicament he found himself in now. Although, that was an idea. Getting rid of Rhys. He’d have to do it discreetly, of course, because for obvious reasons, Jack would be pissed if he just shot the kid. And he wasn’t about to kill Handsome Jack too. He just had to wait for an opportunity.  
“What’s up Cupcake?” He questioned, leaning into Rhys’ peripheral vision in order to ensure that the kid could see him. Make sure he knew that Jack wouldn’t tolerate being ignored.  
“N-nothing.” He replied softly, rubbing his arm and averting his eyes to the mountain side. Away from Jack so his face couldn’t be seen.  
“You’re literally the worst liar I’ve ever met. And I’ve met a lot of liars in my time kiddo. Come on. What’s eatin’ ya?”  
He grabbed Rhys’ arm and pulled him to a halt, trying not to react to the panic he instantly saw well in the boy’s eyes. Frowning a little at the almost pitiful expression he bore.  
“It…” He glanced at the older man, before shrugging his hand off, “It doesn’t matter.”  
Jack stopped him again and this time he flinched. Backing up a few steps. He sighed and crossed his arms, “Let me be the judge of that, sweetheart.”  
Rhys scratched nervously at the back of his neck and glanced around, as if somehow there’d be someone who could possibly approach them or save him from this conversation, which he really did not want to have. His past was something he liked to keep private. Not even Vaughn knew much about him, and they’d been friends since high school. His posture shrunk as he thought about his oddly buff little friend. He was just the greatest guy. He was smart, could make you laugh, and he never ever questioned it when Rhys woke up screaming or crying. Not that he did it often. Maybe once or twice a year. He’d gotten that under control a long time ago. Most people pushed him, like Jack was doing now. With that analytical look in their eyes. Ready to judge and comment needlessly on things they didn’t understand. He now very badly wished that Vaughn could be there with him. Even if all he did was just stand there and keep him company. Because despite being in the presence of Handsome Jack himself, who was basically God, he felt extremely lonely.  
“Hey. Hey, pumpkin, you with me?” Jack inquired, reaching out a hand to smooth back the hair that was sticking up a bit on the side.  
Rhys took one look at the giant hand and flung himself backward. Discombobulated and completely forgetful of where he was and who he was with. With surprising agility and speed, he had lept onto one of the many rock scattered along the Mountain line. Kneeling behind it like a scared child. Cradling his head between his knees. Both arms tight around himself. Eyes squeezed shut.  
Jack stood in utter silence, unsure how to process what had just happened. Why all the sudden was he scarring this kid? What happened to the spunky, sassy drama queen he’d met only a few days prior. Had he done something wrong? "Oh who am I kidding. I’m Handsome Jack for chrissake, of course I did something wrong. Only problem, is that I don’t know what." He thought. Perplexed by the situation he now found himself in. Eyeing the small lump that was Rhys. He knelt slowly, lowering his hand onto the raised hair of Rhys’ neck. The boy shivered but didn’t move.  
“Hey, sweetheart.” He said softly, voice low and soothing, “We’re on the same team here. I just wanna make sure you’re ok.”  
He extended his thumb and rubbed it into the nape of Rhys’ neck. Making small circles along the edge of his hairline. Pressing firmly and gently at the same time. Trying his best at this “comforting” thing, which was basically a foreign concept to him. He was so use to killing people that showed horrendous displays of panic and fear and sadness right before he airlocked them that the thought of alleviating the stress of those emotions was an alien experience.  
“You’re alright.” He tried, attempting to coax Rhys out of his shell, “You’re safe. I gotcha.”  
Rhys heard his voice, though distant. He was currently swimming through the deepest recesses of his mind, where he once spent the majority of his time. Trying to distance himself from his body. He heard the voice but recognized it only as bait. He wouldn’t let them trick him again. As soon as he looked up they’d slap that collar on him again and take him into that room. The one with all the tools and needles and medical equipment he had never had the interest of learning about. But none of those things scared him, in fact they were sweet sanctuaries compared to the hell he endured in the black room. He could never see what was actually in that room. There were no lights. He had to use his other senses. He could smell the rank sourness of something he really did not want to think about and the clanking of chains that tore at the flesh on his wrists and sometimes his ankles. Back when he had both arms. He could hear the laughing and taunting and voices in his ears that seemed to be only in his head, as he could not see who they belonged to.  
He remembered how brutal they had been to him. How vile and abusive and how they would trick him into thinking they cared at times. Soft apologizes and quiet murmurs that were deceivingly kind. Until the violence came back and he was betrayed. He wouldn’t fall for it again. He’d fallen for it in the car. When he’d felt to soft touch of Jack’s fingers, first on his jaw, then his lips, then his shoulder. And then suddenly he was aware that Jack was inspecting the tattoos. He was going to sell him wasn’t he? Or keep him for himself to conduct experiments on or worse. He was just going to use him like they had. Those faceless apparitions that visited him in his dreams. Reminding him of the time he spent in purgatory. He wouldn’t let that happen again, even if it meant killing him. And Vasquez if he had to. Oh God, Vasquez had gotten him here to begin with. That bastard. He’d kill them both. “Hey, baby, you there? You with me?” Jack asked softly. When Rhys opened his eyes he found that the man now had his arms wrapped tightly around him. One around his torso, and the other pulling his head into the older man’s chest. He could hear a faint heartbeat that was annoyingly calming. Jack himself was in a rather awkward position because he’d gotten this far, but had no idea what to do after that. Was he supposed to keep talking? Was that calming? Or would that make the kid more anxious? Is it bad that he’s touching him? Or holding him, rather? Is he not supposed to do that? Should he stay here? Or move? Maybe pick him up or lay him down. On a soft, warm bed. Naked. Not now, he scolded himself. Shaking off the dirty thoughts he couldn’t quite help. Now wasn’t a good time for them.  
“I-I’m...I’m...F...I’m fine...J-Jack.” Rhys whispered, head curled under the man’s chin.  
“You sure?” Jack questioned. That’s what he’s supposed to ask right?  
Rhys nodded and Jack pulled away, grunting as he rose to his feet. Extending a hand that Rhys pretended he didn’t see. He looked up at the man shyly after standing and blushed. Running an unsteady hand through his hair. A nervous smile hiding his embarrassment. He hadn’t had an attack like that in years. Though that was because he’d guarded himself with an iron resolve. Avoiding any type of romance or sexual contact like the plague. And Jack had just undone years of mental barriers and self preparation in the span of like, three days. Just by touching him. That made him shiver.  
“I uh...found a cave.” Vasquez stated suddenly, appearing from behind the bend of Earth and rock. Slowly approaching the men and the tense seeming situation to which he was oblivious.  
“Thanks Wallethead.” Jack replied, nonchalantly shrugging off the entire situation. Both in respect of Rhys and also because he didn’t want to admit that he had anything to do with helping him or calming him down or whatever. Because he didn’t care. Why would he? He was just a kid. A kid with cognac eyes and long thick lashes that kissed his cheeks each time he blinked. A kid with dark copper hair that seemed to reflect the sun itself with each strand that carelessly fell into place perfectly around his well-coiffed head. Just a kid with the most kissable arcturian pink lips he’d ever laid eyes on and an ass that was equal in depth and width and alright fine he does like the kid. But it’s not like he’s special or anything. He liked a lot of people. A lot of sexy people with whom he slept with once and never again. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Rhys would be another notch in his belt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я заставил вас ввести это в google translate только так, чтобы вы увидели перевод этого слова: «Картофель». Ха-ха, тебя обманули. (Если только вы не знали русский ранее) Также спасибо за чтение.


	8. Jackass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delve into Rhys' past as things take a more intimate turn between our two protagonists. Jack's a dick, but, what's new.

Jack lit a fire the best he could. He used FP on a small dead animal carcass and tossed it onto what little wood they were able to gather. He’d sent Vasquez to get more, but Rhys had volunteered in his place. He would have objected, but since, whatever you’d call it, with Rhys, he knew things would be a little. Ok a lot awkward. And he figured the kid needed some space. Not that he cared. And he was still convinced he didn’t. Who knew how long they’d last out here. He knew for a fact if need be they’d eat Vasquez first. And then if it came down to him and Rhys, he sure as hell wasn’t sacrificing himself. He didn’t know why he was thinking that far ahead anyway, but that was he reasoning, for now, for not getting attached to the kid. Even if he already was. Denial was a bitch with which he was very well acquainted.  
Rhys himself wasn’t much different. Although, he had a very good reason. He was taught from a very young age that the only person he could trust was himself, and even then, only sometimes. He was born on Eden-4 and lived with his dad until he was eleven. His mother had been a siren. He was made aware of that at a young age. It was how his dad justified treating him like the black sheep of the family. And, technically he was, but he figured, at the very least, his dad would care about him. Even a little bit. Maybe just due to the fact that he was his child, after all. But he didn’t. The second Maliwan made an offer on him, after discovering who he was and what he could do, he didn’t even hesitate in handing Rhys over. Real Jackass, his dad. He didn’t even look him in the eyes when they dragged him into the back of that van. He just stood on the sidewalk in front of the place he once called home and counted his money.  
Rhys couldn’t remember what he looked like. His dad. For the longest time, remembering him and his face was the only thing that managed to keep him going. So that one day when they finally let him go, or he escaped, he could kill that piece of shit and bring peace to the life that man had ruined. Sirens were rare. That in itself was one of the reasons Maliwan wanted him. And apart from that, he was also rare in the sense that his powers were multi elemental. When exposed to certain types of stimuli, he would use these elements as an attempt to protect himself. So what they did, was siphon off the seemingly endless energy he provided when tortured by a variety of toys. They loved testing their new weapons on him, first and foremost. No matter what it did to him. As long as he didn’t die, that’s all they cared about. And every time he grew tolerant to one form of abuse, they exposed him to another. At the peak of his misery, they had taken him to the black room. He was fourteen then.  
He didn’t remember how he’d gotten out. He remembered being dazed, and sirens waking him up. He remembered shouting and gunfire, but what was new. He remembered someone yanking him to his feet and telling him to run and then he woke up days later in the middle of a field. A woman took him in after that. She worked for Hyperion, so he grew up following in her footsteps. It was difficult at first, to trust her, but there was no resonating trauma inflicted on him by women. Though he was blindfolded most of the time he was there, he was fairly certain that there had only ever been men for the most part. He heard a couple female voices every now and then but they were never present long. So it took awhile for him to get use to her trying to take care of him, instead of exploit and abuse him like everyone else had. She took him to a hypnotherapist for a couple years until he’d gotten out of high school. Trying to get him to forget everything he had been through. It didn’t necessarily do much. At the very least it had suppressed his memories.  
He’d met Vaughn through her. She’d had a friend with whom she worked, and her son was the same age as Rhys. At first, he avidly avoided him. Ignoring his nerdish enthusiasm at having a friend. It took several weeks before they actually had a civil conversation, and only by the demands of his caretaker. It was then that he realized he actually had a lot in common with Vaughn. They were both nerds, in the sense that they were abnormally intelligent. With Rhys it was a special case, however, because he’d missed out on schooling throughout the majority of his life. His mom always commented on how quickly he had taken to his pursuit of knowledge. And how smart he was. In that regard she was similar to most mothers, always fawning over her child's intelligence with immense pride. Of course Rhys wouldn’t know that. But it made him feel good regardless. Him and Vaughn remained friends throughout college, and he was even there when Rhys’ mom passed away. They made it to Hyperion together and met Yvette on their first day.  
All three of them were interns. Vasquez was their superior, and made their lives living hells, but they were always there for each other. Patting each other on the back and reminding each other that one day they’d be on the top of the hill, kicking Vasquez in the face and watching him crumble. They were so close. Thinking back on it now, he wished they’d just rolled with the punches instead of trying to get back at him. Maybe then they’d all still be on Helios. Eating lunch. Or bingeing on ice cream and bitching about their jobs. Which was mostly Rhys. His job was like, the worst. Especially sucking up to Henderson for all those years. That guy...well, he wasn’t a dick. That Rhys knew of, but there was something oddly calm and narcissistic about him. He was just...weird. But he much prefered Henderson to Vasquez. He wished he had cherished those days as they came, more than he had. Things were simpler. And he wasn’t facing life or death every day on this bandit infested planet. Especially now with Handsome Jack leering over his shoulder and watching his every move like he no doubt was even now.  
And he was. Watching him that is. From the mouth of the cave, behind a couple rocks. Standing with his foot against the wall and his nose in the air as if he was staring at the ceiling instead of at Rhys. There were a lot of dangerous things out there. Most of which Rhys probably couldn’t even put a name to. Not that Jack could, in fact most of the time, he had no idea. Apart from that it was dead the second he laid eyes on it. And he could say that with complete confidence and finesse. Because he was Goddamn Handsome Jack. And Rhys was...well. Rhys. So it was ok to be worried about him. Not worried...observant of him. Because he couldn’t handle himself and as far as Jack knew he didn’t even have a weapon. It’s not like he cared. Like, actually cared. Like, with his heart or whatever. He didn’t have time for that mushy gushy stuff. He had to get back to Hyperion. Back on top. Back to being the king. And maybe if he got laid along the way that wouldn’t be terrible, but the world needed a strong leader. Not one who cared about anyone. Or anything.  
“Jack.” Rhys stated, startling him from his train of thought. He’d been staring off into space where the boy had been, but now he stood three feet in front of him with an armful of odds and ends branches. Dried out pieces of wood ideal to keep the fire going. Though he wasn’t really looking at the wood. Instead he found himself gazing into Rhys’ dark amber irises. Damnit.  
“Oh, hey hot stuff.” Jack replied nonchalantly, pretending he hadn’t just gotten lost in the kid’s eyes for a minute there. Looking away, and gesturing toward Vasquez who was on his hands and knees blowing desperately on slowly burning embers. Rhys chuckled stiffly and continued past him. Scraping sideways along the cave wall so he wouldn’t have to touch the man as he went by. Physical contact was obviously a no-no for Rhys. He tended to avoid it at all costs unless it was with someone he really trusted. Jack was not one of these people. And he wasn’t sure he ever would be.  
“Thank God!” Vasquez shouted, “I was starting to think you weren’t coming back! Thought you two were gonna ditch me, for sure.”  
“It was tempting.” Rhys grumbled, irritation radiating off in a thick cloud of stress.  
“You wouldn’t last a day out there on your own Cupcake.” Jack helpfully chimed in.  
Rhys sighed deeply and placed the logs around the small flames, watching as they caught one after the other. That’s what Jack thought. Rhys was fairly confident however that he would be able to make it. At the very least, a day. Maybe two. (But just to be perfectly clear, he couldn’t.)  
“Where are we going to sleep?” Rhys questioned, glancing around the small cave, eyeing a heep tucked away in the darkness.  
“I’m so glad you asked.” Jack grinned, approaching the lump and pulling from it some rather crude cushions that were damn near falling apart at the seams, “Stripped the truck.” He murmured, his brain helpfully supplying him with an image of a different stripped thing altogether.  
“Ok.” Rhys replied, shrugging lightly, “Better than the ground I guess.”  
Jack very dramatically draped one of the makeshift beds alongside the fire, rolling it out like a red carpet. It was especially wide, almost as if he was hinting at something. The way he laid out sideways along it, one arm propping up his head, one knee bent toward the ceiling, as he pat the cussion beside him, cemented this theory. Rhys rolled his eyes, glancing toward the pile to now see nothing but the stack of food they’d salvaged. Vasquez now had the remaining futon, and was laying on it slightly closer to the mouth of the cave.  
He breathed deeply and glared at Jack, seating himself on the opposite side of the fire, facing the other direction and curling up in a ball. Arms folded like a pillow under his head. Ankles crossed and pulled up high in the fetal position. He closed his eyes and took a few shallow breaths before sleep overcame him. He didn’t even realize how tired he was until he jolted awake, unaware that he’d fallen asleep. Normally he would have been awoken by a dream or sound or maybe something touching him, but this time, it was the temperature. It was FREEZING. So much so, that his teeth were chattering so hard to the point of him feeling as though they would pop right out of his skull. He curled up further, gathering himself into a shivering ball. Numb fingers clawing at the cloth around him as if it would make him warmer. And after laying for several minutes in the cold, he glanced back to see the fire was out. He could also see an obnoxious smile on Jack’s face. Watching him with sleepy eyes.  
“W-what?” Rhys snapped, slowly sitting up, dragging his knees into his chest. Eyeing the blanket Jack was pulling over his shoulders. Where had that come from? He glanced to Vasquez who had one too. Of fucking course. Why would he need a blanket right?  
“You’re shaking, sweetheart.” Jack observed slowly.  
“I’m cold.” Rhys muttered, rubbing his cheeks on his knees.  
“I’m cold too.” The man stated, slowly lifting his blanket like an extended hand, “Why don’t you come over here and keep me warm.”  
Rhys rolled his eyes and faced the cave wall. Tucking his face down between his arms and legs. Rubbing his ears against his shoulders every now and then before returning.  
“Come on, kid, this is...painful, to watch.” He told him. Tilting his head.  
“Don’t...don’t m-mock me.” Rhys growled.  
“Not mocking, sweetheart, just, concerned.”  
He turned to the man and looked him up and down. His expression gave all the right signals, but the rest of him didn’t. The leisurely way in which he lay and the almost pre-planned air around the circumstances made him uneasy. But the temptation was too much. Pandora could easily reach freezing temperatures in the nights. And being in the thin clothing he was in to begin with, he figured he probably should be dead. Jack wouldn’t do anything right? And even if he tried, Vasquez would stop him wouldn’t he? Sure he was a dick, but he wasn’t that much of a dick was he? Intellectually he knew it was a bad idea, but physically, his body demanded that he get up and walk his reluctant ass over there. So he did. Reluctantly. And very, very, obnoxiously, slowly.  
“Come to daddy.” Jack said, grinning at the boy who cringed.  
“Don’t...don’t say that. It’s….it’s weird.” He whispered, mentally preparing himself for the arm that draped over him, as well as the blanket which was surprisingly warm. Jack, was also surprisingly warm. And he hated how he clung to him instantly. Arms curled together against Jack’s firm abdomen, and his head nuzzled into the man’s chest.  
He jolted when Jack let out a heavy breath that twisted in his hair. His chin coming to rest on the boy’s head. Strong arms hugging him close. Too close, by normal standards. No one in the universe was allowed to hold Rhys this tight. Not even his mom could do that. When she was still around. Vaughan couldn’t either, although that’s for obvious reasons. It really pissed him off how comforting this was. How warm he felt and how annoyingly calming Jack’s heartbeat was. One by one, his muscles began to loosen. And it took him only a couple seconds to fall asleep. Warm in Jack’s embrace. Until he woke up the next morning and saw the half burnt logs Jack had purposely dragged off the fire so that it would die and force Rhys into his arms. What a dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate brutal, slap in the face honesty. So if you have any ideas as to how I should write this, or think I am thus far doing something wrong/bad/predictable, pls let me know. I don't want to write a shitty story. So far I think it's pretty ehh. More on the gooder side I guess. But yeah, whatevs, let me know, buddies. *Awkward finger guns*


	9. Smack Jack (He's a dick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My puns are getting worse by the moment and I don't know how to summarize this chapter, other than to say things happen and I doubt anyone reads these anyway. On with it.

“You’re a real asshole you know that?” He grumbled, sitting up and shoving him sideways off of the cushion. Rocketing his foot severely close to Jack’s most precious asset.  
“Whoa!” He exclaimed, cuffing his crotch carefully, eyes narrowed at Rhys who pointed at the logs Jack had sworn he’d buried better.  
“Ah, shit.” He muttered, “Look Rhysie…”  
“Shut up.” He spat, standing abruptly, kicking sand in the man’s face.  
“Don’t be like tha-” He’d reached up and grabbed Rhy’s wrist. A terrible move, as the boy yanked his arm away and stared down at him with cold eyes.  
“Don’t touch me.” He stated. Almost harsh enough to warrant fear. And had he said it to anyone else, they’d have been a little intimidated. But Jack only saw him for the frightened kitten he was. And the moment Rhys could see that, his expression softened into something like awe, and he rushed out of the cave. Practically leaping over Vasquez in the process.  
Jack sighed and figured he should chase after the kid, but wasn’t prepared to do so just yet. He instead sat in contemplation of the night before. He had, in fact allowed the fire to die, but not before piling on a couple rocks. Once they were hot enough he rolled them out of the flames with a stick and placed them in the hole he dug in the sand beneath his bed. Then of course, buried them in sand so that the warmth would radiate from the ground, and yet cause no damage to his already fairly damaged makeshift mattress. He’d procured this trap on a set of two occasions, the first, was on his first escapade to Pandora and had been used on a very beautiful, and very sexy blonde whose name he couldn’t remember. The second, was with another woman, who use to be his assistant. It had been slightly different, however, in that she’d spent the night in his apartment and he’d turned off the heater. It was surprisingly easy to manipulate people, he found.  
He had a very thorough plan that involved much more than just Rhys sleeping with him. In fact, he was basically going to sodomize the kid. In a disturbingly thought out and particularly unorthodox way that he wasn’t necessarily proud of. He hadn’t incorporated Vasquez into that plan however, so he was kind of glad he hadn’t done anything. And that’s what he told himself, stopped him. But it wasn’t. He was ready and confident and stimulated as hell, but as soon as Rhys looked at him with those eyes. Eyes that could stop a goddamn train. He could KILL with those eyes. And Jack had never seen anything like them. When they looked at each other, his heart just...stopped. Dragging the blood from his arousal to his chest. Warming him in a way very, VERY, few people ever had.  
It was practically impossible to keep his composure. Even asking him to come over and lay with him seemed to be an honour of which he wasn’t worthy. But he asked anyway. In his, nonchalantly egotistical Handsome Jack way. And when the kid laid next to him, and clung to him like his life depended on it, the only thing he could possibly do was just melt around the boy in a protective coat of docile submission to him. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. A clam sense of serenity filled him and the second he fell asleep he knew he was screwed. Well, actually, the minuted he laid eyes on Rhys to begin with. Goddammit. He hated to admit it. HATED. But he knew it. And he knew it was true no matter how much, he fucking hated it. He was in love. Handsome Goddamn Jack was in love with some, Hyperion reject who was about 160 pounds of greedy, cowardly, beautiful, angsty, bullshit. Fuck, Jack, the hell’s the matter with you?  
He groaned and dragged himself to his feet, stepping largely over a confused, dazed, and groggy Vasquez who watched him lazily as he exited the cave, before turning over and falling back asleep. What the hell was he supposed to say? “Rhys, I love you. So I’m sorry I tricked you, and planned on raping you.” No. Rape was too strong a word. He wouldn’t necessarily say it like that. Though, there wasn’t much else he could put in its place. He was such a dick wasn’t he. Like, the biggest asshole the world has ever seen. The galaxy, even. God he’s just one walking shit show isn’t he? Can’t really do anything right. Apart from screwing literally everything up. Which he was probably going to do to this kid.  
“Rhysie! Come on babe, where’d you go?” He questioned, peering briefly around either side of the mountain before seeing a lump which he could only assume was Rhys. He was sitting by one of the many rocks scattered throughout the area. Legs pulled up into his chest in his normal, Rhys fashion. Chin resting on his knees. Arms holding himself together as he gazed with stormy eyes into the desert before him. Everything in him just wishing to God that he could just be back home. Up on Hyperion. With Yvette and Vaughn. Without Vasquez. Without...Jack. Goddamn Jack.  
“Hey, look, I get it, I might be a dick, but look at it this way, did you sleep well? Cause I know I did, and anyway-”  
“Will you just shut up? You and Vasquez have been screwing up my life for years and I’m sick of it!” He shouted, not even turning to meet the astonished and slightly confused face beside him.  
Jack shook his head and placed his hands on his hips, “Now wait a minute, I’ve only know you for like, a couple days. Vasquez I get, but-”  
“You’re Handsome Jack. You’ve ruined everyone’s life. Everyone wants to be you, and maybe if you weren’t a self righteous dick you’d see how that’s a bad thing. Jesus, do you even know- do you even care, how much you’ve just- God...ruined. Destroyed. Obliterated everything?!”  
Rhys was standing now. Very subtly trembling as he stood before the man, backing him into another rock formation. Eyes burning with something that seemed very similar to hate. But all Jack saw was an irreparable amount of...damage. Pain and hurt that was now presenting itself conveniently as rage toward him, which seemed rightfully placed, and yet extremely random at the same time.  
“Where’s this coming from, sweetheart?” He asked, trying to seem soft..  
“God- will you...will you stop with the pet names?!”  
“Ok then, Rhys.” He stated bluntly. Which made Rhys cringe harder than he did when Jack had called himself daddy, “Why’re you suddenly freakin’ out. If you were so pissed why didn’t you just kill us in our sleep.”  
Rhys paused, his expression losing it’s determination and anger. He flushed and floundered for something to say, “With what?” He finally spat, after a painfully long pause.  
“With that gun you think you’ve hidden so well.” He replied, crossing his arms. Almost scoldingly. He was going to play it off like he’d known it was there the entire time, but the truth was that he didn’t know Rhys had acquired it until just last night when his hands had gravitated a little lower than they should have and scoped out his lower back. Revealing the weapon which he was almost impressed Rhys was able to slip under his nose.  
“W-what…” He stammered, stepping backward.  
Jack nodded and tilted his head, “Did you think I wouldn't notice?”  
Rhys steadily stumbled back, glancing over his shoulder periodically as if help would suddenly arrive.  
“I may have been born at night, pumpkin, but it wasn’t last night.”  
“J-Jack…” He began, his voice losing it’s gravity and becoming almost too soft to understand.  
“Bet you didn’t think I noticed those sexy little tattoos either.”  
At those words, Rhys froze. Eyes wide and glazed as they dilated and focused on the sand. Every muscle in him stiffened and if Jack didn’t know any better he’d be thinking the kid was about to turn to stone. He didn’t want to say it. No, he really did. But he shouldn’t have, and him knowing it was wrong should have been enough to override the command from reaching his mouth. But it didn’t.  
“I touch a nerve?” He questioned. A devilish hue playing in his eyes.  
Eerily silent and still immobilized by fear, Rhys elicited no response. And that almost scared him more than Rhys’ stupid little quips. When nothing happened, for several minutes, other than him standing and staring at the sentinel Rhys, he reached out to poke him or touch him or something. Half expecting his hand to just glide right through him. Instead, as soon as his hand touched the boy’s shoulder he was repelled by white hot energy that threw him several metres in the air before dropping him against the ground with a force equal to a rubbed bullet the size of a rocket being fired into his chest. He wheezed and gasped, eyes focusing and unfocusing randomly on the clouds until he’d regained his composure. Recapturing the breath that had escaped him. When he stood, he saw a very shocked Rhys, whose eyes both glowed a canary gold which seemed to burn right into him.  
Black wings extended from his back into a span that was easily four or five metres across. Jack couldn’t help but smirk at the irony of the coloring. The boy looked down at himself and shook his head, glaring at the glowing designs that were shining through his sleeve.  
“Stop it.” He muttered to himself, scratching madly at his skin, hoping the pain would cause the power to drain out again. He thought he’d had better control over this. But, then again. Jack.  
“What’re you doin?” The man in question...questioned.  
“Shut up.” Rhys snapped, blinking and rubbing his eyes, rapping himself on his temple with the ball of his wrist. Trying to knock the energy out of himself. He hadn’t had an outburst in years. And he wasn’t willing to risk anything if he knew he couldn’t control it. Sure, he wouldn’t be adverse to knocking Jack around a little to teach him a lesson, but as of now, he just had to stop himself.  
“Hey! I’m no expert but I don’t think hitting yourself’s gonna solve anything pumpkin.” Jack told him, grabbing his wrist, preventing him from, basically punching himself.  
“Let go!” Rhys growled, his wings flaring up again and his eyes glowing brighter.  
“Hey!” Jack barked, “Calm the hell down. Nothing’s gonna happen if you give into it.”  
“How the hell would you know?” Rhys spat, struggling in the man’s grip that slightly loosened. His hard expression softened and he stopped looking Rhys in the eyes. He thought back to the first time he’d had to do this with Angel. When she was first learning how to use her powers. At that point, she had them fairly well under control, but lacked a certain discipline. Which she acquired soon enough. Unfortunately at the cost of her mother. Jack hated thinking about that. He hated remembering the devastation and anger and bitterness that filled him after that. Anyone who so much as uttered a syllable to him about either of them ended up dead. And not just dead. Gutted. Or worse. Both of their deaths were the greatest regrets of his life. And they would be, until the day he died. Again.  
“Trust me, Rhys. I know.” Jack told him. A foreign sincerity in his eyes. No games. No sarcasm. Not even a little hint of arousal, or anything in the like.  
At the sound of his given name he slowly calmed. Jack had only ever said his actual name, like, twice, if he remembered correctly, and he could tell already that, that was just the done thing for him.  
“Ok.” Rhys mumbled. The bright yellow fading from his eyes. His wings folding behind his back before they disappeared altogether. Arms relaxing in Jack’s slowly fading grip. Until they both just stood, calmly facing each other. Both sort of staring absentmindedly at the ground, as they were both unable to force their eyes to meet.  
“You sure pack a punch, kitten.” Jack fawned slowly, his hand instinctively moving to brush back Rhys’ hair, but instead curling up behind the back of his own neck as he scratched his hairline.  
“S-sorry.” The boy replied, crossing his arms insecurely, subtly turning his torso away from the man.  
“Nah, I guess- I guess I deserved it didn’t I? Pretty nasty trick I pulled on you last night, wasn’t it? Sorry about that kiddo. Wasn’t really thinking.”  
Rhys sort of glared up at him, as if doubting the sincerity in his voice, “It’s fine.” He mumbled.  
“That mean you’re not mad at me anymore?” Jack asked smiling. Bearing his teeth into a wide toothy grin that Rhys rolled his eyes at.  
“No, I’m still mad. Just not...as...mad. I guess.”  
“Good enough babe.” Jack murmured, gravitating toward the boy who barely moved to stop him as he was pulled into a surprisingly out of the ordinary hug. Long, thick arms wrapped around his lower back, pulling his entire torso into the embrace. His instinct was to shove the man away, but figured it was a better idea to humour him. Though it became difficult as Jack nuzzled into his neck. And it became impossible once Jack started talking.  
“Damn, you’ve got a nice ass.” He mumbled, peering down over Rhys’ shoulder at it.  
At that point Rhys groaned and pushed him away, walking angrily back toward the cave.  
“Aw, c’mon, let me touch it. Just ta get it off my mind ya know?”  
“No!” Rhys exclaimed, glaring back at the man who was watching his hips as they swung.  
“C’mon. Just one touch, I promise.”  
“You’re disgusting.” He muttered, taking off his jacket and tying it around his waist.  
“Ok, now that’s just cruel. Why’d you gotta block the only view for miles. That’s just-that’s just selfish, is what it is.”  
“Do you ever shut up?”  
“Only two things ever shut me up, sweetheart, food, primarily pretzels, and a hot, steamy makeout sesh. Buuuuuttttt, I’m not seeing any pretzels, cupcake, so unless you wanna get your ass over here and smooch me, you’re screwed.”  
To that, Rhys only sighed deeply and shook his head.  
Freakin' asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Jack is 5'10". Which is, like, total bullshit. In my story he'll be 6' or 6' 2". And Rhys'll be like, idk, 5' 11". Maybe 5' 10". I don't know, but yeah. Rhys is shorter than Jack, let's just get that out of the way.
> 
> Also, side note, my favorite color is purple. What is yours?
> 
> Also, side, side note, I need an OC for one of the upcoming chapters. Anyone got names I can use that sounds kinda cool and Pandoreanish?


	10. Jack in the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bamboozled vault hunters are now going after Handsome Jack with the intent to kill. Rhys' trio of friends, Vaughn, Fiona, and Sasha have heard of his escape/kidnap and are on the move to help him. Jack has incredible stamina and someone/something is a little bitch.

“I don’t care if it’s dangerous. We killed that asshole once. Did the planet a favour in the process. We’ll do it again. If anything it’ll be some kind of atonement for our sins. Mordecai, don’t forget what he did to bloodwing. What he did to Roland.”  
“I hear ya Lil, but the second Hyperion knows he’s back they’ll all stand behind him. It’ll be the whole company against us.” He gestured around the group and shook his head, “I don’t like those odds.”  
“Fine. Then don’t come. Maya? Are you with me at least?”  
The blue haired siren exchanged glances slowly with everyone in the group before sighing and shrugging, “I guess.”  
“Zer0?”  
He crossed his arms slowly and tilted his head, “I’m in.”  
“Brick?”  
“I’m sorry, Lil, I would but-”  
“I don't want to hear it.” She spat viley, “You’re both cowards.”  
They both glanced at each other, pausing for several seconds, before they both picked up their weapons and began to walk away. “You know where to find us. After this is over.” Mordecai told them, his rifle positioned above his shoulders, resting on the back of his neck with his arms slung over it.  
“So it’s just the three of us then.” She mumbled, hands on hips as she glanced around at them, “Ok. So. Where do we start?”  
Maya shrugged and seated herself on one of the barstools, eyeing her nails lazily. Zer0 gazed absentmindedly in the distance and she sighed deeply.  
“Ok then. Where’s the first place Handsome Jack would go? On all of Pandora?”  
“Isn’t that rather obvious?” Zer0 questioned.  
“Yeah, seems pretty clear he’d go to the one place on Pandora where people actually like him. Opportunity.” Maya chipped in, still slumped carelessly in her seat.  
“Then I guess that’s where we’re going.” Lilith stated.  
“What about the others?” Maya asked, gazing up at the ceiling.  
Lilith glanced at her and paused, “We’ll deal with them once we get there. For now, we’ve got a hell of a journey ahead of us.”  
She picked up her gun and gestured for the others to follow. Jack was in a whole lotta trouble as far as she was concerned. Even if they didn’t kill him, again, they would sure as hell disrupt the shit out of his day, and maybe kill a couple dozen of his forces in the process. Which might just be enough. If Jack killed them, though Mordecai and Brick made it clear they’d have no part in it, they would avenge their comrades. That was something Lilith could count on, if nothing else.  
“This is going to be interesting.” Zer0 stated, as they exited the bar.  
Raiders and bandits alike sat in stark silence, watching them go. Slow eyes tracing their movements until they’d vanished through the door, after which they continued with their conversations. Now talking about the risen Handsome Jack like he was the next Jesus. And for such a large planet, with a desert dividing even the closest settlements, news travels surprisingly fast.  
*  
“We don’t have time for this!” She shouted, startling the small man as he pulled up his zipper.  
“Is a man not allowed to pee now? Is that how it is?” He replied, rolling his eyes and entering the caravan, nearly being thrown backward into it as the impatient girl slammed her foot on the gas.  
“We just found out your best friend, who we’ve thought was dead for about a month now, is alive, and your immediate reaction was to pee. That’s. That’s weird.” Fiona snickered.  
“It’s not like that’s why, I mean, I already had to go, but you were excited to tell me something, and I didn’t want to cut you off by telling you I had to go, and you know what? I am excited. More so than both of you, for the record.”  
“Whatever. So where did they say they were going?” Sasha questioned,  
“Opportunity. Apparently him and Vasquez escaped with some Hyperion guy. We’ll find them there.” Her sister replied.  
“That’s like...a three days drive.” The girl wined.  
“Suck it up. This is for Rhys...he...he saved our lives.”  
They all bowed their heads in remembrance. It hadn’t been that heroic. In fact, it had appeared far more pathetic than any of them would have liked to admit. Vasquez had made him get on his knees and kiss his boots, like a prick, and then, for good measure had him beg for three or four minutes. His head under the man’s foot as he pleaded for their safety. It was painful to watch. Extremely painful. All of them getting second hand embarrassment and humiliation from him, as they watched their friend get robbed of his dignity and dragged away from them. Sasha’s pride had urged her to argue with them, to stop Rhys from basically sacrificing himself, but Fiona had held her back. There was no use in them getting killed. They were going to take Rhys one way or another, so at least they were alive to try to rescue him now.  
“I know.” Sasha mumbled, glancing back at her sister.  
“Hey, guys, he would understand. He probably doesn’t even expect to be rescued. It’ll be pleasant surprise for him.” Vaughn chipped in.  
“Why wouldn’t he expect us to save him?” Fiona asked, eyeing him up and down inquisitively.  
Vaughn stared out the window awkwardly and scratched at the back of his neck, “It- he, uh...I don’t know. I mean it’s nothing against you guys, it’s more like a...personal thing.”  
“What’s that mean?” Sasha inquired from the front, glancing back in the rear view mirror at them.  
“Like I said.” Vaughn grumbled, “It’s personal.”  
“Fine, we didn’t mean to violate your little ‘personal’ bubble.” Fiona clarified, moving her hands in a cleaning motion dramatically as if to ward off any doubt. Eyes wide and exaggerated. Cocking her head back as if he was attacking her with his words.  
She was so intent on mocking him, that she almost missed the look in Vaughn’s eyes when she said the word ‘violated’. Almost.

*  
“Come on sunshine, we’ve got a ways ta go. Don’t go dyin’ on me now.” Jack snickered, peering back at both men who were holding their knees and breathing labourly, “Oh come on, you too Vasquez? I figured you’d have a little more energy. Guess all that muscle’s just for show huh?”  
“Can we take a break?” Rhys questioned, sweat dripping from his brow profusely as he looked up at the man who shook his head.  
“No can do Rhysie. We’re already like, two days behind since that hunk o’ junk broke down.” He turned and continued walking, “Catch up.” He called.  
Both men exchanged glanced before sighing and jogging after him. He walked surprisingly fast, something they both would have to get use to because thus far, nothing had slowed him down. Not the heat, not hunger, not thurst, nor a lack of zeal. He was a walking powerhouse and they’d both be lying if they said it wasn’t extremely annoying. Vasquez had been unfortunately chosen to be the mule and haul all their supplies, but that didn’t mean Rhys was exempt from carrying his own load. So they had that in common. Jack wasn’t carrying anything but the clothes on his back. Although, not even really that. It seemed as though whenever Rhys looked up the man had removed another layer of clothing, which seemed to magically disappear, as he had no idea where he was putting them.  
“How...do you have...so much...stamina?” Rhys questioned, his sentence broken apart by heavy breathing and slight heat exhaustion.  
“I was practically just born, Pumpkin. No wear and tear on this body. I’m bran’ spankin’ new.”  
Rhys rolled his eyes and looked up to glare at the man, only to see him standing before him shirtless, hands on hips with an all too friendly smile. He froze and backed up a few steps, glancing at Vasquez for help should he need it.  
“I guess it’s kinda cruel of me to make you carry all that stuff, huh, cupcake?” He murmured, dragging the makeshift beds, blankets, and guns tucked within them and tying them around his torso with a long strip of cloth they were using as a sort of rope. Vasquez glared at Rhys after that. Eyeing him jealously.  
“Do you even know where we’re going?” The man questioned, dragging his eyes from the boy to Handsome Jack, who was walking a slight bit slower, and more in pace with them.  
“No idea. But I got a hunch.” He glanced back at Vasquez and with a smile added, “You scoff, or make a big deal out of it and I’ll blow your head off. This is the price to pay for perfection.”  
He gestured at himself and Rhys snickered. Actually lightly laughing at that. A goofy giggle escaped him and normally Jack would be slightly hurt, if not, pissed, but that sound was just about the most pure thing his ears had ever heard. And he warmed at the sound of it.  
“Sorry sir.” Vasquez mumbled, ruining the moment.  
He scowled at the man and rolled his eyes. He really needed to deal with that dipshit. All three of them were getting tired of each other. It was only a matter of time before something happened. And they all knew that. Sort of.  
“Aha!” Jack cried joyously.  
Both of his followers jolted at the sudden outburst and looked at him. He pointed valiantly in the distance at a rock formation.  
“That, my friends...no ‘friends’ is too strong a word, acquaintances? No that sounds pretentious. Uh, mates? Nah I’m not australian. Chums, ew, no. Maybe-”  
“Just spit it out.” Rhys urged.  
Jack glanced at him and smiled, “Anything for you dear.” He turned again and gestured toward one of the many mountains. Which looked incredibly similar to the one they had been camping out at. It was a wonder anyone could tell them apart, “On the other side of that mountain...is more desert. But on the other side of that desert, is the one and only ‘Opportunity’. The most beautiful place you two will have ever set eyes on in your miserable lives. Notice how I said place. Cause if we were talking about literally anything else, c’mon, admit it, I’m pretty damn beautiful.”  
When there was no response, apart from a very sassy look on Rhys’ part, at his perfectly adequate joke/truth, he grumbled lightly and continued on.  
“How do you know?” Vasquez asked.  
“Give me more credit guys, I know this place like, well not the back of my hand, maybe like my elbow? I mean it’s there, and sure I know it, but like, I’m not constantly looking at it, ya know?”  
Neither of them responded and he didn’t expect them to.  
"Now Hyperion, that's something I know like my dick. Every inch of that freakin' place."  
Rhys cringed at that and pinched his brow. Sighing deeply and muttering incredulously under his breath. How was he stuck with the two most obnoxious men in the entire universe?  
Jack smiled to himself. Knowing that his joke was currently making Rhys squirm. Which was hilarious. Kid was so pure, he blushed even at the utterance of the word 'dick' which was, just, freakin' adorable. He began to walk faster, with a new sense of purpose. He was almost there. Hyperion was practically in his hands. And that kid was coming with him.  
“Uh...Jack…”Rhys mumbled.  
He turned dopily, “What’d ya need cupca-”  
He froze and glared, “Oh you little bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortish chapter. The next one will maybe, hopefully, be longerish. So yeah. 
> 
> How was your day?


	11. Jack the Megalomaniac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Rhys get closer. Vasquez is a little bitch. Fiona, Sasha, and Vaughn make a friend. So do Lilith and Maya. The more the merrier. :D

“I can’t believe he passed out.” Jack grumbled, heaving the hefty man up and dragging him along the sand, “Weak ass genetics, I say. Hey, you just gonna stand there? Or are you gonna help me?”  
Rhys shook his head, snapping out of his shocked state of being as he rushed down to assist the man in moving Vasquez’ body. Which was far heavier than it looked. Although that was likely in part to the supplies he was carrying. Guess Jack'd have to haul all that shit now. They stumbled to a jutting rock and shoved him behind it. Tucked away in the shade, where they both sat across from him.  
“What a little bitch.” Jack snickered, tossing a pebble at Vasquez’ drooping head. He leaned back on one of his arms. Outstretching one leg, as the other one was bent and leaning lazily against the ground. Rhys sat beside him, subtly farther away than he had to be. Practically touching the border of the shade and the sun so he wouldn’t have to sit as close to him. And he was sitting in his obnoxiously typical Rhys fashion.   
“Hey, look, sweetheart, I’m sorry about the other night.” He told him. Hoping that would elicit more of a response than just a quite, “Ok.”  
“What can I do to make up for it?” He questioned. Tilting his head and leaning toward him. Coaxing him irritably into replying.  
“For starters, put your shirt back on.” Rhys mumbled.  
Jack scoffed and raised an eyebrow, “Is it making you that uncomfortable?”  
He didn’t say anything. So reluctantly, he obeyed his request. Taking his shirt out from his stack of clothing and pulling it over his head, “Jeez kid, you’re acting like a goddamn virgin.” He managed to mumbled as he did. Which was not a smart thing to say. As Rhys turned away from him and glared into the distance. His body tensing as he gathered himself up more. Pulling his knees tighter into his chest. The grip he had on his own wrist, was damn near bone crunching. Jack stared at him.  
“Wait...you’re...you’re not a virgin are you?” He asked.  
Rhys wanted to say he was. After years of telling himself that what they did to him did not count. He was certain it didn’t. But something in him wanted to get back at Jack, and for some reason he knew that if Jack thought he was a virgin it would make him more desirable. Men were weird like that. So he meant to say it proudly. And kind of condescendingly. Instead of in the pittiful, sorrow filled, half choked sob that instead fumbled out of his mouth.  
“N-no.” He replied. Cursing how pathetic he sounded. He wanted to see what Jack’s expression was, but was unable to look at him. God that was stupid. Should have just not said anything. Given him the silent treatment. Even if he would have been an absolute child about it.   
“Why do you say it like that?” Jack inquired skeptically.   
The way he’d responded was not very conventional. If not, probably the exact opposite. And it wasn’t exactly subtle either. It led him to believe and wonder and think about things he did not want to think about. Or invision happening to Rhys. He was a good kid, as far as he could tell. Hopefully he just regretted his first time. Not that something...bad happened to him.   
When Rhys didn’t respond, it only made his imagination grow worse. Borderline torturing him as it came up with a thousand different sets of scenarios. What had happened? Why wasn’t he saying anything? Was it that bad? Christ, say something kid. You’re scaring me, he thought. Slowly scooting closer to the boy until he was able to tuck his finger under his chin and force their eyes to meet.   
“Hey.” He said quietly, “What’s wrong?”  
Rhys tried to turn away. He tried to scowl at the man, or sneer at him and shove him. He tried to stop his eyes from growing blurry and he tried as hard as he possibly could to ignore the comfort of Jack’s touch. But somehow, he just couldn’t. And he found himself gravitating toward him. Falling into his chest, practically curling up in his lap like a cat. Biting the shit out of his lip so he wouldn’t cry as Jack’s hand rested on his head.  
That was an answer enough. And Jack suddenly felt like the biggest piece of shit in the entire universe. Jesus what had he almost done. To this kid. To this beautiful, innocent, stunning, sexy, soul, which had obviously suffered enough. If that was what had happened. He still wasn’t sure. He wasn’t certain. And he couldn’t even bring himself to think the word. Or anything along the lines of it. It made him shiver to think about that ever happening to his...his what? What is he suppose to call this kid? He sure as hell wasn’t his friend. Sure as hell wasn’t a boy toy. Or a boyfriend. Maybe bordering on friends with benefits? Christ. Even that sounded awful. He was such a dick. He didn’t deserve this little ball of perfection currently coiled in his lap.   
But then again, no one else did either.   
He was Jack’s whether he like it or not, and Jack was going to do his damndest to protect the shit out of him. No harm would come to this kid as long as he was around to stop it. That was a promise and an obligation. Who knows what kind of hell he had endured in his life. Obviously enough to make him crumple into the arms of the most dangerous man in the galaxy. Which took guts. Not a lot of people, even people Jack was dating, had the balls to even touch him or come near him without him saying it was fine. He usually killed his partners when they got too clingy or when they mildly annoyed him. Though those relationships were never all that serious. This one...this one was different. It actually kind of felt...real, if one sided at the least.   
*  
“Wait, so you’re here to help us?” Sasha questioned incredulously, glancing to her two compatriots who eyed the black haired woman before them, who stood with her arms crossed and her feet shoulder width apart. She was slightly intimidating. At least compared to the vault hunters they had recently faced. Normally they’d be shitting themselves, but this had become their new norm. She was slightly stalky, though her bodice was still feminine and define. Her face was slightly baby-like. Youthful, with soft features. A face that wouldn’t be intimidating at all by normal standards, however, she made up for that with the scowl she painted effortlessly onto her features.  
“Yes.” She told them. Breathing deeply as the three of them looked at eachother. Still trying to figure out their current situation and why, and how, they had gotten this far. Also, who was this person, and why were they suddenly going to help them. As if that wasn’t highly goddamn suspicious.  
“Well that’s convenient.” Sasha muttered, narrowing her gaze.  
The woman sighed and leaned up against one of the few buildings scattered throughout the small shanty town, “I was hired by a man named Felix.”   
The sisters looked at each other briefly and sneered at her, “Felix is dead.”  
“Well he wasn't when I took the job. Look, do you want my help, or not? Because I’ve been paid either way.”  
“Wait-wait, who’s Felix?” Vaughn questioned, suddenly feeling as though he’d fallen out of the loop. Staring at his friends, hoping they would provide some kind of explanation.  
“He’s our...He was, our dad...I guess. He...died.” Sasha clarified over her shoulder, unable to look at the small man.  
“Why would he hire you?” Fiona asked, crossing her arms to match the position of her questionable ally.   
“I don’t know. He asked me if I wanted a job. I said yes. He paid me. I’m here. That’s all I know, and that’s all you need to know. It’s a simple question. Do you want my help or not?” She spat. Frustratedly trying to keep her cool as they continued to watch her skeptically.  
“Hell n-”  
“Yes.” Sasha cut in.  
Fiona glared at her momentarily.  
“We’ll need all the help we can get if we’re going to Opportunity. That’s Hyperion territory. Not exactly our home turf.” She justified, turning to the woman who had her eyebrows raised.  
“You’re going to Opportunity?” She inquired.  
“We’re going to rescue a friend.” Vaughn stated proudly, before both girls shot him glares, “Oh. Was I not supposed to say that?”  
Fiona scoffed, “Well. It’s too late now. Look, our friend Rhys was taken hostage a while ago. We just got word that he’s in Opportunity. You ever been there?”  
“I have.” She replied, a small smirk on her face.  
“Alright then we’re set. We’ve got to get back on the road before we burn more sunlight.” Sasha ordered, turning away and walking toward the caravan. Vaughn hesitated before following her, nervously glancing back as the mystery woman joined them. Fiona stopped her. Grabbing her arm and pulling her to a halt.  
“Don’t talk about Felix ok? It’s not a good topic for Sasha.” She warned.  
The woman glanced down at the surprisingly strong grip on her forearm before responding nonchalantly, “Understood.”  
Fiona nodded to her and allowed her to continue.  
“Oh, by the way, what’s your name?”  
The woman glanced back at her and scoffed. As if the whole getup didn’t give it away.  
“Athena.” She stated, quite irritably.  
*  
“Nice toe shoes.” She stated.  
The woman glanced down at her feet before staring blankly at her. Tilting her head slightly and narrowing her eyes. As if trying to pick apart the sarcasm in that sentence. Except there wasn’t any. She actually did find them intriguing.  
“Indeed, they are of high quality.” She replied.   
The women exchanged glances, peering back, around the corner for their other companion who seemed to have gone missing.  
“So, uh, we need to get back there.” One of them stated, pointing behind the stranger to a dark room which seemed to be eerily vacant. Yet a faint whistling blew through it, which was creepy and off putting, to say the least.  
“Why?” The woman questioned, tilting her head again. Examining both specimen. One had blue hair, and the other had pink. Perhaps this is a trend.  
“We’re meeting someone.” The pink haired lady growled. Clearly losing her temper. The stranger reached across her torso and fastened her fingers around her katana. As a warning, should they chose violence.  
“As am I.” She told them, “I have been waiting. It has been quite a long time. Though I am unsure.”  
“Unsure of what?” The blue haired one asked.  
“Are you with him?”  
“Who?” The other demanded, stepping closer.  
She began to draw her blade, dragging out an inch as if to prove she had no quarrel with drawing it. She only hoped they wouldn't be foolish enough to challenge her. She had promised the club owner no violence. Though she wouldn’t exactly be able to help it, if they were the ones who started it.  
“Zer0.” She clarified. Eyeing the women who both, almost in unison, crossed their arms. Raising suspicious eyebrows at her. She smiled warmly, which they couldn’t see behind her mask, as she folded her weapon away. Nodding to them respectfully before glancing around the room.  
“Where is he?” She asked.  
“We kind of lost him in the crowd.” The pink haired one murmured, peering over her shoulder at the gathering group of drunkards, who were acting like lunatics.  
“Oh.” She stated, turning her head from side to side as she scanned the area. When she didn’t see him, she sat criss-cross on the ground, with impeccable posture, as she waited. Both women eyed her. A small smirk on the blue haired one’s face. As to the peculiarity of it all.  
“We’ll...go find him then. I guess.” She said, “Come on Lilith.”  
So that was her name. Noted.  
The blue haired woman, and Lilith faded into the flock of people. 

“Who the hell was that?” Maya asked, almost laughing at how weird and awkward that exchange had been. Lilith shrugged and shook her head. Unsure how to respond other than a sassy, “How the fuck should I know.” Which would have come out more hostile than she’d have meant, it if she said it out loud.  
They searched for several minutes, before they found him, standing fairly close to the door. Almost exactly where they’d left him, or rather, where he stopped following.  
“Hey, why didn’t you come with us?” Lilith questioned.  
“Hmm. I am now thinking. I’ve not seen her for a while. This will be very weird.” He replied.  
“Stop it with the haikus.” She mumbled.  
“Ok.”   
She sighed and pointed to the other side of the room, “We met your contact. Not sure who she is...or...what she is. But she’s sitting on the floor waiting for us, so let’s go.”  
“Ok.”  
She grumbled lightly to herself and led the way. Her feet scraping lazily against the floor. Putting no effort into each step. This was a setback they really didn't need, and she wasn't in the mood to deal with it. The fact that Zer0 wouldn't tell them anything about this mystery person was even more irritating. They reached the other end of the room only to find an empty hall.  
“Great.” She muttered, “She’s gone.” Pinching her brow and scanning her surroundings briefly before throwing up her hands in exasperation.  
“No.” Zer0 stated, crossing his arms and gesturing toward the corner, where both women looked and saw nothing, “She’s there.”  
And she was. Though faintly. She had similar cloaking tech to Zer0, though her's was slightly less effective, in that, in her place there sat a very faint phantom outline that you probably wouldn't notice unless you were looking for her. Both women, were slightly impressed by how silent and well hidden she was. She knelt quietly off to the side, before standing and turning off her cloaking devise. Pausing momentarily to observe them, before joining them, “Pardon the precaution. One can never be too sure.”  
“Uh, huh. Zer0 who is this?” Lilith stipulated, brows slightly furrowed. They should be on the road right now. Gunning it to Opportunity before Jack had the chance to fly up to Helios and out of their reach. They were running out of time. Whoever this was had better be important. And they'd better make this meeting snappy.  
“This is Shad0w. She is...hm. I suppose the closest comparison I could make would be, sister?”  
“Perhaps, relative.” She offered.  
He nodded, “Yes. A relative. Of mine. She knows Opportunity well.”  
“I have connections.” She clarified, “And I can help you apprehend this...Jack...person.”  
Both sirens stood in shock, and yet absolute non-surprise. Literally nothing about Zer0 was surprising at this point. He was so mysterious at times, that he could honestly come out one day and say he was God and no one would question it. Yeah, Zer0’s God. Makes sense.  
“Ok. Well, let’s get a move on then. I don’t see why we couldn’t have just met, in Opportunity.” Maya chipped in. Lilith's irritation rubbing off on her.  
“Because I will be taking you there. I’m told your vehicle was damaged heavily after you left your last settlement. I have a new one for you. Though I will be driving.”  
She gestured for them to follow and they did. She led them through the dark, creepy, eerily cold, mystery room which was very empty and very lonely, into the back alley behind the club. In it was a large, heavily armored, pristine conditioned Bandit Technical, which was, in two words; absolutely stunning. Lilith suddenly wasn’t as pissed, as she saw the Gatling gun mounted onto the back of it, equip with 50 caliber rounds capable of shredding through a goddamn mountain. Reverting just about anything down to dust and microfibers. She also wasn’t displeased by the armory revealed to be in the back of the vehicle. One she would have absolutely no problem using to torture Handsome Jack, and eventually kill him with.   
This was good.   
Far better than she could have asked for.   
And both Zer0 and Shad0w tilted their heads at her.   
Smiley face emoticons projected onto their masks.  
“Let’s kill some stuff.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about Shad0w? I thought it was clever. Do you like the other POV's? Or should it all be a mystery until Jack and Rhys actually reach Opportunity. Let me know. 
> 
> What is your shoe size?
> 
> Also, you look nice today :D


	12. Payback, Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it to Opportunity. With compilations. Starts out kinda slow, kinda mellow, ends fast and furiously (Pun not intended) (Jack is like, supes pissed.) Also, character death you probably already saw coming.

He sat silently in his office. Shuffling through the mess of papers littered across his desk. One of these had to be the deal he’d printed out. Something about Dahl. He couldn’t remember, but apparently it was very important and he had neglected to give it to his secretary, who was currently at her position, crying. He’d almost airlocked her, which was a total misunderstanding, and she was justifiably terrified. He’d have made her look through all these files for him, like her job detailed, but figured she deserved a break after facing near death. Besides, he had nothing better to do. Other than, literally anything else. He gazed longingly at his wall of memorabilia. Remembering those now distant days of vault hunting and bandit killing. God what he wouldn’t give to go back down to that rat infested planet, just to fire off some bars. That was just, the greatest. Best time of his life. Aside from the brief period he was married to...his wife. Who he doesn’t think about anymore. Who he will not think about anymore.  
But the picture of Angel on his desk doesn’t help much. Whenever he looks at her he remembers, and then he has to fold it down so he can’t see her face anymore. And look into those eyes that reminded him so much of that woman he adored. There was no one else on the planet who could do to him, what she did. At least, that’s what he use to think. And when he dares himself to look at the picture he has of his daughter, he finds himself genuinely shocked to instead see a photograph of Rhys. A ten million dollar smile painted onto soft features. The image seemed shockingly familiar but he couldn’t quite place where it was from. Or when it was taken. He picked it up slowly, eyeing the frame around it and the glass that prevented him from touching the photo on the other side. He dragged his index finger down Rhys’ cheek and furrowed his brows. Unsure what the hell was happening, whilst also questioning how normal it felt. Like that had been there every day of his life. He’d just never really looked at it until now.  
He was snapped from his thought by his assistant who was stuttering like a nervous wreck over the speaker, telling him they really needed those papers. So he put the picture down and continued to search. Wearily and lazily sliding sheet after sheet off his desk onto the floor. He’d have someone pick them up and organize them later so he wasn’t concerned. He left that day feeling a light sense of wonderment. An almost foreign emotion that kind of ticked him off, as he was unable to shut it off. Excitement bubbled in his stomach and he felt queasy, in a good way. If that’s what you’d call it. He must not have been paying attention because before he knew it, he was standing in the doorway to his apartment, staring through the room into the kitchen, watching a groggy, shaking, half dressed Rhys take a sip of coffee.  
“Can you turn up the heater? It’s freezing in here.” The boy mumbled, flipping through one of the pages of a book he was currently very invested in. Jack was frozen stiff. A million thoughts and words and pictures flashing through his mind. A disturbingly large amount of them being dicks.  
“Hey. You ok?” Rhys questioned, peering over at the man with a worried expression that slowly faded as Jack smiled at him.  
“Yeah, I’m fine, Cupcake.” He told him.  
The boy smirked and looked back down at his novel, “Then can you turn on the heater.”  
He nodded, his eyes wandering down Rhys’ frame. He wore an over-sized t-shirt, which was kind of terribly typical. Though, incredibly sexy nonetheless. The shirt was long enough to reach about mid thigh however, so Jack was unable to tell whether or not he was wearing any underwear. He found himself walking forward to check. Rhys glanced at him and raised an eyebrow at the animalistic glaze in his eyes.  
“Jack? The heater?” He told him. Slightly irritated, and yet, amused and curious at the same time.   
“I’ve got a better idea.” The man said, hoisting him up and carrying him over to the couch that he practically threw him on to. The boy bounced once, slightly winded as he stared at the ceiling with wide eyes. Shocked at what had just happened. Jack crawled between his legs, angling himself over the small frame of the boy who watched him inquisitively. Slowly lifting his arms to rest on the man’s shoulders. Draping his wrists along his neck. Slightly surprised at the sudden, violent kiss that was given to him. One that was hot and heavy and seemingly viciously depraved. But he didn’t object. Not even as Jack’s large hands wandered to grope at his ass and trace his waist and grab a firm grip on his hip bone. Examining the area as if he never had.  
“What the hell is going on?” Jack asked suddenly. Pulling away and, almost, glaring down at the boy who widened his eyes slightly.  
“What’d you mean?”  
“I mean, why is this happening?” He clarified, gesturing around the room.  
“Um. Because I said I was cold. And you decided to make out with me. Though, I’m still cold, so can you get a blanket? Or maybe turn on the frickin’ heater like I asked?” Rhys replied.  
That answer didn’t seem to satisfy him, as Jack stood slowly and stepped away from him. Holding out his hands, waving the kid away as he attempted to follow him.  
“Stop that.” He ordered.  
“Stop what?” He questioned.  
“Stop...stop looking at me.”  
The boy cocked his head back and raised a questioning brow.  
“Ok.” He mumbled, turning around, arms crossed sassily at being bossed around.  
Jack’s eyes instinctively drifted downward and now he couldn’t take his eyes off the kid’s ass.  
“No! Goddamnit, turn back around.”  
He did as told, slightly annoyed, “Make up your mind Jack.”  
“I’m just...Is this...Are you...Is any of this...Are...Is any of this real?” The man questioned, eyes almost violent as he stared at Rhys. Expectant for an honest answer. He was, kind of intimidating. Rhys thought they’d made it past this phase.  
“As far as I know.” He told him.  
The man’s shoulders shrank and he breathed deeply, his expression softening and his muscles relaxing. The hostility gone, almost instantly. He held out an expectant hand and Rhys stepped toward him, taking it without question.  
“What was that about?” He asked.  
“I just...had a long day, kitten.” He replied. Hesitant when the boy didn’t hassle him for the pet name.  
Before he knew it they found themselves in the bedroom. Rhys lay facing the wall and Jack lay behind him. Comfortably spooning the small figure that sank into him. He sighed contently. A sense of euphoria over taking him as he wallowed in the data his senses received. The soft warm flesh that was draped over Rhys like a veil, shieling his pure soul from the world. His gentle breathing so calming and refreshing, if he was being honest. The room was quiet, apart from the two of them and their heartbeats, which he could somehow hear clearly. Though the longer he lay the less and less he felt the bed beneath him. It began to harden and the body in front of him began to deflate and disappear. His nostrils suddenly filled with the rank smell of mystery meat and he was startled awake.  
He opened his eyes. Glaring at the ceiling of the cave. He knew it was too good to be true. Kudos to dream Jack, though, for being smarter than he figured his subconscious would be. He let out a deep and heavy sigh. Preparing to face whatever had, had the gaul to wake him up. He tilted his head to reveal a now conscious Vasquez who was eating obnoxiously from one of their cans of food. Jack’s features twisted into a sneer and he shot up, rushing the startled man who backed away from him, cowering as Jack yanked him up and began to beat him furiously. Fist meeting face again and again. His jaw, then his eye, then his mouth, and eventually he kicked the man where the sun don’t shine and allowed him to crumple to the ground.  
“You ever wake me up like that again and I’ll fucking kill you. Got it princess?” He grumbled.  
Vasquez held up his hands in surrender and nodded vigorously, backing away from him, unsure as to how he had upset the man. Jack glared down at him and groaned, kicking the can of meat, watching it roll into the sand as he walked toward the cave entrance. They were only about a mile away from Opportunity at this point. They could see it from where they had set up camp. And by some miraculous stroke of luck they happened to have been traveling in the correct direction the entire time, which Jack accredited to himself and his ‘sixth sense’. They should be there now, but Vasquez was a heavy fucker and they weren’t about to drag him any farther than they had to. Well, Jack wouldn’t. And he wouldn't make Rhys do it either. The kid was now in Opportunity, or so he hoped, sitting warmly in the hotel Jack had instructed him to enter. He’d given him the code words he’d given to the hookers he use to pay to use so that management would know to send them up. Of course he didn't tell Rhys that. He figured they’d work still, especially after Rhys showed them the video he recorded just before sending the kids off which depicted the now living Handsome Jack explaining the situation to them. Something along the lines of, let him in or I’ll cut your face off.  
He had stayed behind with Vasquez only because he had promised not to kill the man, yet, and because Rhys insisted. And though the kid hated him more than words could express, he had a heart of gold. And refused to allow Jack to kill him. Jack thought it was cute, in a way, but he didn’t know that the real reason Rhys didn’t want him to kill Vasquez was because Rhys wanted to kill Vasquez. He just wasn’t up for it at the moment and he wanted it to be cooler than just shooting him in the face in the middle of the desert. But since the guy was awake, Jack figured he had done his civic duty, and began making his way across the shifting sand to his pride and joy. The place, not the person. He’d have to make sure everything was the way he left it, before he could have play time with Rhys. Then they’d head up to Helios and blow this planet to smithereens. Hopefully killing those pesky vault hunters in the process. Of course, these were his thoughts fifteen minutes before his current predicament, which, put simply, shattered that plan. Into like, a billion pieces.  
*  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He barked, stomping toward a very ballsy Vasquez who had his arm around Rhys’ torso and a gun to his head. The beefy idiot slowly backed away from him, dragging the boy with him, who squirmed uselessly against his chest.   
“It’s for your own good, Jack, he’s holding you back.” He told him matter-of-factly. As if that explained anything. Sure, he may have been softening Jack a little, but that didn't mean he was going to become goddamn Gandhi. He was still of the same mindset that he was before he died. Fixing Pandora, which happened to coincide with killing of it's population, vault hunting, and all that jazz. Rhys hadn't changed a single thing, except giving him a reason to do those things. Someone to impress. Someone to care about and hopefully ease his conscience which had hell to pay already.  
He narrowed his eyes at the man, “The fuck are yo-” He began, cut off when Rhys elbowed Vasquez in the stomach and ducked from his grip, spinning away from him and reaching back to grab his gun. Jack too took the opportunity to draw his weapon. Aiming at Vasquez, who was aiming at Rhys...who was aiming at Jack.  
“The hell are you aiming at me for?” He questioned incredulously, eyebrows furrowed at the kid who was hesitant to reply. He opened his mouth and began to utter his excuse, but before he could, the building was rattled by 50 caliber bullets pounding mercilessly into the side of it. Giant holes blasted through the concrete walls and all three men hit the deck instantly. Covering their ears and heads as the large booming sound erupted from somewhere outside. Jack had expected an attack of some sort. Or attempt on his life, or several, due to being who he was. But he didn't expect anything to happen so soon. Especially not with this kind of timing.   
“What...The Fuck...Is That?!” Jack screamed, his face reddening as he strained to get the words out over the racket. Trying to open his eyes to see if Rhys was ok, but was unable to, as they kept flinching shut. He rolled sideways and knit his brows as a figure landed over him. Vague and hard to make out, but impossible to miss. He heard the familiar unsheathing of a sword and groaned, avoiding slashes as he skillfully army crawled across the ground to Rhys who was petrified and frozen solid. He dragged the boy with him as he hid behind one of the many statues scattered around the room. A statue of him, as it happens, which was shot to pieces by the machine gun that had somehow, still not run out of bullets.  
“I’m going to save your life now, Rhysie! But after this we’re having a long chat!” He shouted, his words barely reaching the ears in which he spoke. A small nod confirmed that the boy had heard him, and he peered around the marble half wall guarding them. Vasquez still lay on the ground, wailing like a baby until the gunfire ceased, and he lifted his head. Glancing around and standing vaingloriously. Picking up his weapon and aiming around the room as if he was the goddamn terminator. Completely disregarding the attack that had just occurred as he searched for Rhys. If there was one thing Jack could say about the bastard, it was that he was determined, which was extremely annoying in this instance. Had the tables been turned a bit, with Vasquez hunting down whoever the hell had opened fire on them, maybe he wouldn't have been so pissed. But he was and he was done trying to hold onto that promise of not killing him. Genuinely surprised that he made it this far at all. Jack shook his head and aimed at the man, just before watching him become a shish kabob on the end of a familiar blade which sliced through him like butter. Well, as much as he'd have loved to kill the guy, at least it was painful. Vasquez spit up blood and stared down wide eyed. Grasping at the wound, desperately to stop the bleeding.  
“You’re dead Vasquez! Take it like a man!” Jack taunted, watching him reach out at nothing and lose his balance. Collapsing to the ground. Well that was a cold night in the desert, wasted, for absolutely nothing.   
He sat back against the wall and stared forward at the security office, which he rushed Rhys into. Scanning his surroundings for something to help them get out of their current predicament. Much to his delight, he found a panic button under one of the monitors and pressed it like, fifteen billion times, as if it would make security come faster. He drew FP and sat in front of Rhys, aiming at the door. Waiting for a figure of some kind to step in front of him so that he could murder the fuck out of them. Like they deserved, for blowing apart that perfectly good wall, needlessly. Wouldn't cost much to fix, but damn it was a nuisance. Before he knew it, the both of them were surrounded by guards who stared back at him in wonderment and murmured thoughtlessly, trying to figure out how he was back, or if he was even real. A few even speculated that he was some kind of deity and that he hadn't even died to begin with. Or that he'd risen from the grave. Like Jesus. And normally that would make him grin like the egotistical dick bag he was. However currently, he was far too pissed to do anything, other than figure the fasted way out of this stupid ass situation he'd found himself in. He stood behind the men and peered over their shoulders, trying to identify the attackers. He nearly snapped when he saw a satisfied smirk on the face of a certain pink haired siren.  
“You bitch.” He growled, aiming FP at her and missing four times as she bobbed and weaved, rushing toward him and his legion of guards, who opened fire after he’d let out a frustrated groan at having run out of ammo, “Kill her!” He demanded, hoisting Rhys up and walking behind the wall of men, dredging through the display of plants behind the front desk. He searched the small garden furiously until he found a suspiciously perfect flower which he pulled up to reveal a switch, that he flicked. It opened a secret tunnel that he shoved Rhys into, a little more violently than he intended. Though at this point, he figured the kid deserved it. He didn't even really know why he was saving him either. I mean, he had literally just pointed a gun at his face. As if that wasn't like, the worst betrayal he'd ever faced...apart from Angel. If it had been literally anyone else he'd have thrown them into the line fire and laughed his ass off as they were blasted to death. But the thought of Rhys dying made him sick. Which was really fucking confusing and he hated it. He shook his head and continued on. If he remembered correctly, this passage led to the outskirts of the city where his fort was. A very large, very sturdy building, with a built in shield capacitor that stretched around the entire compound.  
He was planning on waiting until they reached said compound before having his discussion with Rhys but the way the kid was lazily meandering through the tunnel was really pissing him off. “Jesus Christ!” He grumbled, yanking forward the boy, who kept falling behind, allowing his feet to drag across the ground as his ears rang painfully.   
“Ow.” Rhys whimpered, hoping the grip would lessen. It didn’t. If anything, it became more harsh.  
“What the hell was that about Rhysie!? Why would you point a gun at me? I’m on your side!” He growled, pulling him to a halt, which they really didn’t have time for. But he really didn’t care. This kid was tugging at his heart strings and he was going to have no more of it if he didn’t even care about him. At least a little bit. I mean, if he wanted him dead, his chances were pretty fucking slim.   
Rhys stared at him petrified. He hadn't meant to pull his gun on Jack, it had been instinctual. The second Vasquez was dead, he knew he'd be alone with him, and no one had the balls to step up to Handsome Jack, so if he did anything to him, no one would stop him. And he wanted to believe Jack wouldn't do anything, but he already had, and in the heat of the moment he hadn't made the best decision, but he couldn't take it back and he couldn't explain it. Jack would never understand. He would never get the permanent psychological impairment he suffered at the hands of his memories. Jack couldn't even fathom how fast Rhys' mind was sifting through everything Jack had ever said to him, trying to plan out his words in a way that would cause the man to be the least hostile toward him. He had no idea how fast Rhys' heart was beating at the thought of what Jack might do to him if he said the wrong thing.   
“I-I’m sorry...I d....I di-didn’t…”  
“Didn’t what? Didn’t mean to? Didn’t think about it? Spit it out!” He exploded, gesturing madly, his eyes wide and furious. Rhys jolted and trembled, staring down at the ground as if it would swallow him up, and he hoped it would. His muscles tensed and he thought for a brief moment that he might actually die of a heart attack. Could Jack not hear how fast it was beating?  
“I’m...I’m sorry.” He whispered, shying away from the man’s gaze .  
Jack eyed him. Suddenly aware of the panic on Rhys' face, and how narrowly he had compressed himself. Don't fall for it Jack. He told himself. You're angry at him, you have a right to be. Stay angry at him. And he tried. My god he tried. He glared and he sneered and he twisted his face into a mask of rage but eventually all the anger in him dripped out until all he felt was dulled sympathy. Goddamn it. This fucking kid.  
“We'll talk about this later.” He muttered bitterly.  
He nodded, glancing up innocently at the man who rolled his eyes at himself and began jogging down the length of the tunnel, hand firm, but not too firm, around Rhys’ wrist as he led him. Glancing back every so often to make sure he hadn’t traumatize the kid to the point of no repair. He knew there was something wrong. He could feel it in his gut the second Rhys had drawn his weapon. He could see it in his eyes. And he knew he should have been more understanding, and maybe a bit more calm about it. But he had been betrayed by everyone he'd ever loved. Watching that happen again, no matter the circumstances...was crushing. Rhys would never understand. He wouldn't ever get the permanent psychological impairment he suffered at the hands of his memories. Rhys couldn't even fathom how fast Jack's mind was sifting through everything Rhys had ever said to him, trying to figure out what was wrong with the kid. He had no idea how fast Jack's heart was beating at the thought of losing him.   
It wasn’t long before he crashed into a small figure that seemed vaguely familiar. They both rolled onto the ground and Jack looked up to see four figures looming over him. Two sets of murderous eyes, one very astonished set, and another that didn’t even look at him.  
“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” He grumbled. Sighing deeply at the barrel of the gun that was lowered into his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing the first part of this chapter. Do you guys like the more domestic relationship? Or others? There are options. Nothing is set in stone. I'm literally making this up as I go, I have no idea what's going to happen.
> 
> Also, it took me a very long time to write this chapter. I'm not exactly satisfied with how it turned out but it had to be done. Sorry if it sucks.
> 
> Also, also, What is your favorite kind of tree?


	13. Hit the Road Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shad0w and Lilith are basically mortal enemies now. So are Fiona, Jack, and Sasha. Rhys is conflicted. But ya know, shit happens.

“Take the shot.” Lilith urged, leaning over the shoulder, obnoxiously, of Shad0w, who breathed deeply. Ignoring the woman whose brows furrowed at the woman who calmly turned to her. Lilith had been barking orders at her and everyone else in their entourage since she'd retrieved them from The Rust Commons East. She wasn't necessarily insulted, though it was quite irritating at times. She was quite accustomed to being on her own. Ever since her and Zer0 had parted ways. Which had been, several years now. Any other companion she had acquired over the years were killed in record time as she wasn't the most team friendly person. Meaning she was a bit slow to help those around her, arguably causing ripples through the trust of those who knew her, until everyone who had known her was dead. Except Zer0. But like she said, she wasn’t insulted at the orders Lilith had barked at her since they’d first met. Lilith seemed to think she was the one in charge. She was, technically, but Shad0w found a quiet comfort in knowing she could lop her head clean off without making a sound. Proving who, of all of them, was truly the one calling the shots. And who was simply allowing the other, to pretend, they were in charge. There was a bounty on Jack, that's the only reason she was helping them. And putting up with Lilith. And arguably some residue of her sentiment for Zer0.   
"Take the shot." Lilith insisted once more, glaring where she assumed Shad0w's eyes would be. Not even close, but she didn't say anything. Her view was obstructed. So she couldn’t just take the shot. There was a figure in the way. A male with brown hair. She could faintly make out Jack’s head over his, but wouldn’t risk killing someone she didn’t know unless she knew for a fact they deserved to die. She liked to think she was noble like that. Even if in her day she killed just about anything that moved. Because she's crazy like that. Or at least, she was. Until she met Zer0. And they formed a bond of some sort. He purified her in a way, until she was more strict than even him. Which was why they had gone separate ways. She didn't think about it often, but now that he was here, she found herself reminiscing in the old days. Maybe after this was all done with, she could convince him to join her. She was fairly certain that at this point they would have conflicting professions, but she wasn't apposed to spending time with him regardless. After all, he was the only other person in the universe, that she knew of, who was anything even relatively similar to her species. If that's what you'd call it. Their meeting had been on miraculous circumstances, and she couldn't help but assume maybe fate had, had a hand in the matter. Though she wouldn't care to speculate. It was just a thought.  
“I can’t.” She finally replied. Blinking at the pink haired woman before peering back through the scope. Watching as another man grabbed the brunette and held a gun to his head. Observing carefully, trying to pick apart the situation as it unraveled. Humans were strange in the way they dealt with altercations. She had once seen two men who appeared to be fighting to the death, shake hands and high-five after one had beaten the other and nearly killed them. She’d also witnessed one man kill another simply for looking at him. She was unsure who, in this situation, would be the “bad guy.”  
“What do you mean you can’t? You can see him can’t you.” Lilith demanded, squinting down over the bridge into the glossy window. She couldn't see from this far, but she liked to pretend she could.  
Shad0w glanced momentarily at the woman, “I can.” She stated.  
“Then shoot him.” Lilith demanded.  
“I can’t.” Shad0w repeated, hoping this time the woman would actually listen, or maybe make an inquiry as to why. When she didn't, she added, “There is an obstruction.”  
“What kind of obstruction?” Maya questioned from the truck, eyes hungrily looking down at the machine gun which sat in front of her. Thus far, they hadn't had an instance in which to use it. So Maya had long been awaiting a situation in which they could. Both sirens, in fact, had been eager to use the gun, but Lilith wouldn't dare attempt to remove Maya from the gunner's seat. That was borderline suicidal.  
“Two males.” Shad0w responded, "I can not identify them."  
“Just kill them.” Lilith sneered. Curling her lip and raising an eyebrow at the seemingly simple situation. Jack was the kind of guy she would sacrifice a million men to kill. What was just two to those odds? It seemed rather obvious in her mind, but Shad0w didn't know Jack like she did. That evil, cowardice, murdering son of a bitch that killed the only man she ever loved.  
“Do they deserve it?” Shad0w questioned, catching her off guard as she glanced to the woman who pulled the rifle further into her shoulder. Locking on to her target, hesitating as the man who had once been held hostage spun from his attacker and drew a weapon.  
“I don’t know, probably.” The siren muttered, so caught up in her own mind that she didn't even realize which two men Shad0w was talking about. Vasquez and Rhys had both slipped her mind long ago. All she cared about now was killing Jack. Again. So she couldn't help the scoff that escaped her as her eyes narrowed at Shad0w who simply dragged her weapon from the barrier on which it rested, and held it at her side.  
“Those who are untried. And not found to be guilty. Do not deserve death.” She stated cryptically.  
Zer0 nodded as if he agreed and Lilith stared at him in disbelief. Was everyone around her honestly this stupid? Or was she going crazy? Maybe both? Ugh.  
“Screw this.” She groaned, turning to Maya and nodding. The blue haired woman grinned madly and smiled wickedly as she began firing into the wall of the hotel. Blasting apart the sheet-rock and concrete holding it together. Laughing like a maniac as the others watched her. Shad0w breathed deeply. Lilith didn't seem to understand her meaning. All she needed was a reason, to kill them, and then she would have. In her rashness she had just given away their position. And if they were unsuccessful in killing him, he now knew he had a tail. Which, to say the least, made this bounty that much more difficult. It wasn't long before Zer0 and Lilith scurried down from the bridge and sprinted toward the building. Avoiding the line of fire as they encroached on their target. Shad0w monitored them through her scope. Checking their surroundings for the inevitable armada of militia members that would soon flood into the area at the sound of the gunfire. Zer0 entered first, landing where Jack once lay, swinging his katana at the man who rolled out of the way skillfully. He followed the intended path of the man and saw Rhys laying on the floor not too far away. Wondering curiously why they hadn't killed him. Lilith had professed earlier that she didn't want him dead. There was something interesting about him she wanted to investigate. If, they could take him alive. If they couldn't, well, she was skeptical anyway. In his hesitance, a hail of bullets blocked him from pursuing, so he searched for a different route, finding Vasquez to be in his way.  
He glanced to Lilith who was observing the situation. She dragged her thumb across her throat, giving him the 'ok' to impale the man. Which he did, dragging swiftly outward from him. Severing his spine and killing him almost instantly. He still had a little life left. A couple seconds he spent staggering in a small circle until he collapsed. Maya’s gunfire started to lose it's precision and began to pepper the ground surrounding Zer0, so he bounded out of the way, joining Lilith by the entrance and holding up his fist. Signaling Shad0w to tell Maya to stop. It took several seconds before she did, however, and by the time that happened, a couple dozen guards had swept into the building and were now blocking them off from Handsome Jack who was crouched behind the men.  
Lilith stood, ignoring the hand that attempted to halt her, and began rushing them, smiling at the fury instantly painted onto Jack’s features at the sight of her. He fired, terribly, and missed every shot in the process, causing him to throw his hands up in the air and groan vehemently. Signalling his blockade of armed men to fire on her. She phased and began her attack, dodging and weaving through an array of lines of fire. Joined momentarily by Zer0, Maya, and Shad0w who had jumped down from their perch.  
Several minutes of fighting ensued. The four of them became so lost in battling that they'd forgotten who they'd come to kill in the first place, noticing almost too late as he snuck with Rhys into the shrubbery in the display beside the front desk.  
“He’s getting away!” Lilith screeched, flicking her gaze around the room to see who was closest to him. She saw Shad0w standing on the pedestal beside the Handsome Jack statue that had been blown to pieces, gun aimed toward the man and boy who were now entering an escape tunnel. She smiled wickedly, eyes widening, expecting to see the man's head fly off his shoulders. Both disappointed and infuriated when it didn't.   
She didn’t fire, giving them the opportunity to escape through the shrouded bushes of the mini-garden. They fought for several minutes more until every single Hyperion lackey was dead and mutilated on the floor. After which Lilith stomped up to Shad0w and very boldly thrust her finger into her chest.  
“You really like pissing me off don’t you?” She snarled, sneering at the woman who simply peered down at the appendage the siren had jabbed into her.   
“I'd not say I do.” She said, “Though it seems to happen easy. What have I done now?”  
The others stood around them. Watching the confrontation with interest. “I saw you, you traitor. Why didn’t you shoot him!” Lilith clamored, hand on her holstered weapon. Read to draw until she saw a blade in her periphery. A familiar blue glow taunted her and she crossed her arms. Waiting still for an answer. Just without the threat at the end.  
The woman glanced to Zer0, slightly surprised he had stepped up for her. Their parting hadn’t been on good terms, as she already made clear. Though when they knew each other she was always getting the two of them into trouble. And he always got her out of it. Old habits die hard I suppose.  
"Do not waste bullets. It is a sin to do so. Without certainty." She said calmly.  
Lilith rotated her jaw impatiently, "Stop speaking in riddles." She insisted.  
Shad0w stepped toward her. “I don’t fire, if I know I am going to miss.” She clarified slowly. Tilting her head at the siren who glared at her. Eyes reflecting something like pain.  
“I don’t care." She muttered. "You take the damn shot next time. Regardless. Whether or not you think you’re going to miss. And whether or not there is a person in the way. Handsome Jack is a monster. And he deserves to die. At any cost.”

*

“So this is Opportunity, huh? Gotta say I was expecting more.” Sasha mumbled indignantly, peering out the window from the couch on which she laid. Fiddling with the gun in her lap which Vaughn couldn't help but notice was unintentionally pointed at him. He scooted a couple inches to the left.   
“Just wait.” Athena told her, “We haven’t even gotten to the good part.”  
The girl glanced forward to her and peered out the window again, subtly aware at how awkwardly barren the streets were. Almost as if they'd been vacant for years, but were for some reason, very neatly kept. It kind of made her uncomfortable. In an eerie sense.   
“Something tells me this ‘good part’ isn’t exactly going to actually be good is it?” Fiona snickered, glancing to Vaughn and Sasha who both gave her raised eyebrows. Expressions that very prominently pronounced their 'Duh' faces.   
“As if that wasn’t obvious.” Athena muttered, “Nothing about this place is good.”  
The three of them looked at her. Watching her hands tighten around the wheel and her shoulders hunch. As if she was expecting an attack at any second. She stiffened and grimaced at the giant Handsome Jack statue planted in the center of the city. Rolling her eyes at it and breathing deeply as the others gawked at it. Making sarcastic remarks about how not vain and weird it was to have a statue of yourself in the middle of a city you built. Not self-centered at all. Though the girls joked halfheartedly. Jack had a special place in their hearts. The very bottom. In an empty void. So far from the parallel of love that hate wasn’t strong enough a word.   
“So, now that we’re here where do we look?” Vaughn questioned, cutting through the awkward silence that had fallen on them. Everyone glanced at him, which made him slightly uncomfortable, before responding.  
“I dunno. Where would Rhys go?” Sasha asked him shrugging.  
“Well how would I know? He’s a hostage isn’t he? It’s not like he has a say.”  
“Hostage huh?” Athena remarked, driving for several minutes after which. Leaving the rest of them to wait expectantly for her to finish that thought. Fiona figured first to speak up and question as to the reason of her interjection and Sasha was just about to ask if she had an idea, before they were both answered by Athena pulling the caravan over to the side of the road and their peering down an alley, “There’s a tunnel system under here. Any good smuggler, or kidnapper knows about it. Let’s start there.” She finally told them.  
“Ok.” The others responded in unison. glancing to each other and shrugging. Gathering their weapons and ensuring they were all armed before venturing into the passageway. Athena led the pack. Behind her Fiona and Sasha followed suit. Vaughn was naturally in the back. Trying to hide his fear of enclosed spaces and dark scary halls behind the gun he was holding directly in front of his face, which was almost as big as his head altogether. He didn’t know why they had given him a weapon, especially one so large. He’d probably seize up the moment trouble came and it would be rendered useless. Just like him. He frowned at the thought of that. I mean at least he’d had the courage to come with them instead of staying behind in New Haven. Holding down the fort as he would say. But Rhys was his friend, and he was willing to do anything for him. Even die. Well, maybe not die. He’d take a bullet for him sure, but maybe in the arm? Or the leg?   
“Careful where you step.” Athena advised, glancing back at her entourage, “There are booby traps all over this place.”  
They all exchanged glanced, though their eyes all lingered, and brows furrowed at Vaughn, who was leaning against the wall with one hand, whilst trying to get something off of his shoe with the barrel of his magnum. He groaned indignantly and peered up at them, “I think I stepped in gum.” He muttered. Pursing his lips and scrunching his features at the sticky substance stuck stupidly to his shoe.  
Oblivious to the brick that sank into the wall due to the pressure of his hand. It seemed to happen in slow motion. Fiona's eyes widened and Athena stared in monotone belligerence. Sasha reached out to halt his decent but was too late as he plummeted down what appeared to be a chute. Athena sighed deeply and approached the hole, crouching, as she gazed down into it, trying to estimate how deep it was. She figured maybe twenty or thirty feet. It was hard to tell with the dark lighting, but she wasn't estimating based on what she could see, she was listening to the screaming Vaughn was obnoxiously expending as he plummeted. It lasted for only a couple seconds before it ceased. When there was no other sound from him, she sighed again and stood.  
“Well that’s a shame.” She mumbled, crossing her arms and glancing back at the girls, “Let’s keep moving.”  
Fiona scoffed and cocked her head back in shock, “We’re not leaving him behind.”  
“Why not?” The woman questioned.  
“He’s our friend!” Sasha shouted flailing her arms in the air dramatically as if to cement her point.  
Athena pinched the bridge of her nose and glared at them.  
“Alright fine. Who wants to go down first?” She asked, gesturing to the dark crevice.   
The sisters exchanged glances before walking to it and sliding down together. Much to the displeasure of Athena, who groaned loudly before following them. If he’s alive, I’ll kill him. She thought. Angrily placing her hands and feet firmly on the edges of the chute, slowing herself down as she reached the end. Only to find both sisters sprawled out on the ground, dazed, as Vaughn attempted to help them up. Once they were standing the three of them glared at him. He stepped back awkwardly and glanced down.  
“If it’s any consolation, the gum is gone.” he mumbled.  
Athena rolled her eyes and pointed down the length of the tunnel, “Lead the way.”  
He swallowed nervously and smiled, slowly walking as they followed. Eyeing him and making sure he wouldn't make the mistake of triggering a booby trap again.   
It was a long walk before they finally reached a T in the system. Athena advised they go right once they got to it. She also advised that they stop once she heard heavy footsteps running in what appeared to be their direction, but like her advise about the booby traps, Vaughn heard it too late and meandered right into the intersection. Only to be practically run over by Handsome Jack, who flailed like a baby deer fresh from the womb, before face planting on the ground. Everyone froze, unsure what the hell had just happened, and who they had just run into. Once they were made aware, however, their reactions varied. The sisters eyed the man furiously, both shock and enmity radiating off of them. Vaughn stared in awe, scrambling to his feet. Blinking and shaking his head as if somehow it would turn Jack into someone more believable. Athena was, surprisingly, not surprised, and instead peered down at Rhys who was just as awestruck as the rest of them. Only, that they were here, he assumed, to rescue him.  
“You gotta be kidding me.” Jack muttered as Fiona lowered her gun into his face. Glaring with a burning passion into his exhausted eyes. He wasn’t necessarily scared, he was just kind of done at this point.   
“Rhys, thank God!” Sasha exclaimed, scooping up the disoriented boy and giving him a very restricting, yet pleasant hug. Though he had to push her away after a couple seconds because, one, he had to make sure it was actually her, and two, because he was currently a nervous wreck and physical contact wasn’t as comforting as it should have been. Even by her.  
“Oh, they’re with you, Cupcake? That's nice. So can you tell this one to gET hEr gODdAmN GUn oUT of MY fACE?!” Jack yammered, attempting to stand before Fiona pulled back the hammer. Signalling him to stay put. He sighed and rolled his eyes, raising an eyebrow at Rhys, who hesitantly placed his hand over the barrel of her gun.  
“He’s a monster.” She growled, snarling at him as he attempted to stop her.  
“He saved my life.” Rhys told her. Trying to appeal to her with a soft and understanding expression. One she both ignored and sneered at.  
“Well whoopty-doo, I don’t care if he saved your life. We’re saving you now." She paused, "...Look, Rhys, he’s ended more lives than any person in the entire universe. Here on Pandora, "She scoffed, "He's the equivalent of Satan. He's murdered millions.” She muttered. Including Felix. Which is what she wanted to say, but she didn't. Because she wasn't about to give this psychotic piece of shit anything he could hold against her. He probably wouldn't even know who Felix was to begin with. After all they weren't even suppose to be at the settlement he was targeting. And technically it was an accident, but Jack hadn't even cared that there was a potential for innocents to be killed when he ordered those moon shots. Not that he'd have cared regardless. Though both her and Sasha had been old enough to take care of themselves, he had orphaned them. And she would never forgive him for that. Neither of them would. No matter what the hell he did. He was irredeemable.  
“Ok look, we can argue about this later, princess, we’ve got bandits up the wazoo on our asses currently, and unless you wanna be a skag snack, we’d better get moving.” Jack stated impatiently. Shoving her gun out of his face and standing abruptly. She stepped back, away from him, furious arched brows and thinly pressed lips meant to intimidate him as he simply shoved past her.  
Everyone stared at him, varying expressions conveying copious amounts of contrasting emotions.   
“Let’s go!” He barked, leading the way down the tunnel. For several minutes, no one did anything but stare, until Rhys slowly followed him. And the rest accompanied skeptically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's like, totally bananas, or whatever the kids are saying these days. Heh heh. *Clears throat* So yeah, uh, anyway...
> 
> What is your favorite letter of the alphabet? (Any alphabet)


	14. Comeback Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona, Vaughn, Sasha, Athena, Rhys, and Jack make it to the compound. They are not happy with their own company and are not fond of how Jack is running things right off the bat. But this is when things finally start to make sense. This is when we really find out what happened to Rhys. Well, not exactly yet. But this is the prelude chapter. Enjoy. :)

“So this compound we’re going to.” Athena stated, pausing for a response from Jack. Maybe a turn of the head or small pause. Just to make sure he heard her. When none was given, she continued anyway, “Is it safe?”  
He stopped dead and everyone grew stiff. Rhys stepped away from him hesitantly and glanced back at everyone else as they anxiously awaited a reply. Several painstakingly silent moments passed before the man burst outright into a fit of laughter. Causing Athena to give him an aggravated look and the girls to both glower at him. Rhys and Vaughn both jolted, but pretended it didn’t happen after realizing no one notice or was going to point it out.  
Jack spun around and faced them, a broad, goofy smile on his face.“You’re asking me, Handsome Jack, the most hated guy on the friggin’ planet, if my heavily guarded compound in my heavily guarded city, is safe...now that’s just...that’s just comical...and...and really stupid. Yes, Athena, it is safe. Thanks for, ah, thanks for asking.” He chuckled, wiping away a nonexistent tear as he continued on.  
Rhys let out a sigh of relief and Vaughn watched him in his peripheral vision. He wanted to ask if he was alright, or what had happened in summary, but was afraid Jack might overhear. And even if the guy was outnumbered, he was also supposed to be dead, so, he was skeptical nonetheless. But he didn’t really need to ask anyway. He’d known Rhys for, a fairly long time, and he liked to think that he was a good enough friend that he could make sense of Rhys’ various ‘tells’. Like, how right before he made something up, or lied, he’d smack his lips, which was kind of obnoxious, but you only really catch on to that, or notice, if you’re really paying attention. And after what Rhys' mom had told him about Rhys’ past, he always paid attention. He was fairly certain that Rhys didn’t know that he knew about his childhood. He was fairly certain Rhys thought no one did. But that wasn’t true. Vaughn was very aware, and had been worrying nonstop since he’d been taken. Rhys was good at hiding his emotions at times, he kind of had to be, so it really worried Vaughn that he was very openly displaying them now.  
There was an enormous amount of stress and exhaustion in his eyes. Mixed with something that faintly resembled fear. Which he wasn’t surprised about, but still made him angry. His brows were slightly scrunched together, as if he was thinking hard on something. Something he didn’t want to think about. And Vaughn wanted to be there for him, and let him know it was ok to tell him anything he needed, but it would be kind of awkward in this four foot wide tunnel surrounded by people they hadn’t even known, really, for more than like, eight months tops. Although there was one ‘tell’ in particular that he wouldn’t rest until he saw. Unfortunately, he’d only be able to see that one when Rhys sat down. He’d only seen it once before. When they were both Sophomores in high school and one of their teachers had been accused of molesting a student. That student had not been Rhys, but every time the man was near, regardless, Rhys pressed his legs together and folded his hands and interweaving his fingers. Pulling them tight against his stomach. Digging his nails into the grooves between his knuckles so hard at times that they would bleed.  
It had been a confusing time in Rhys’ life, when he was still extremely paranoid and prejudice and angry at everyone and everything. That was when he had developed his sarcastic shield of quips he used in times of strife. However the lack thereof was really irking Vaughn. Rhys hadn’t really said anything since he’d been rescued. Not that he expected him to, maybe he was reading too much into it, but he was worried. And he found himself glaring at the back of Jack’s head every now and then, wondering what that asshole had done to his bro. He often glanced down at Rhys’ feet and it bothered him how duck footed he suddenly was. When Rhys was younger he’d been a very clumsy walker. Especially with his long lanky legs that seemed to get tangled together in his head. He tripped a lot, but after considerable training, time and effort, he’d grown out of it. Now, all of the sudden, that it was back was a trip. And Vaughn wasn’t happy about it. He suddenly felt ten feet tall, ready to clobber Handsome Jack until he revealed what he’d done, but was held back only by the light hand that touched his shoulder. It was Rhys, who widened his eyes slightly and shook his head.  
Rhys knew Vaughn just as well as Vaughn knew Rhys. In fact, maybe even more. He made it his obligation to know as much as possible about everyone around him in the event that he’d need to utilize that information in order to defend himself, or need be, blackmail them. A lot of thoughts were going through his head, and he knew Vaughn was watching him. He knew he was eyeing him and tracing his figure and trying to deduce what had happened during those missing months. And he was trying not to drag his feet or turn them in but every time he glanced up, just in time to see Jack glancing back and they made awkward eye contact for a second or two, they went back to the way they were. And he was trying to think happy thoughts so his eyes wouldn’t feel so heavy and maybe lighten his expression, but nothing seemed to work. So the second Vaughn got that bold expression on his face he knew what was about to go down. And because he truly valued his friend’s life, he could let him kill himself by attempting to confront Handsome Jack.  
They walked for what seemed like hours. The girls all lagged behind a little. Plotting amongst themselves as they meandered behind the group. Athena slowly caught on and began to fall back with them. So far, they had agreed to seize control of the compound once they reached it and lock Jack in a room or something. Or kill him, if Rhys would allow it. They were here to save him after all, and if he died in the process of trying to save Jack, this trip would have been for nothing. Athena then offered to stay behind and finish off Jack once they got Rhys out of the picture, but figured they’d have a hard time doing that. After all the boy was about a metre from Jack currently, and if he wanted to hold him hostage he very well could have. And though he may be outnumbered, they’d come to the same conclusion that Vaughn had. Well, he should be dead too, but he’s not. So we’ve got to be smart about this. Ultimately, they figured they’d spend a day at the compound, at the most, a night, only to observe. Find the best course of action. Then execute their plan. And quite possibly Handsome Jack.  
“Here we are.” Jack murmured, hands on hips as he stared forward with doey eyes. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d set foot in this place. It had been his own personal Versailles. Far more robust and unique than his stay at Helios.   
“Uh...Ok, so that’s uh...that’s a wall.” Vaughn mumbled, pointing at the, well what’d ya know, wall, in front of Handsome Jack, who turned to glare back at him.  
“Are you the idiot of the group? I feel like you’re the idiot of the group. Uh, yeah, dum-dum, it’s a wall. But guess what? It’s also a secret passageway. Isn’t that neat?” He muttered sarcastically, turning back to the brick layout before him. He couldn’t remember which brick was the right one, so he began to press them strategically, pretending he knew what he was doing until at last the door had opened. Revealing a dark staircase, which he smiled warmly at. Holding out his hand for Rhys to take. It took, several moments of silence, but eventually the boy gave in and placed his palm in Jack’s. Allowing himself to be led up the steps into a small, closet thing. Jack opened a door and behind it was a wood plank which he pushed sideways. They stepped through to reveal a mirror which, when in place, shrouded the hidden panic room. How like him. Vain until the end huh?  
“Wow. Even I gotta admit this place’s nice.” Sasha mused stubbornly, arms crossed tightly across her chest as she gravitated closer and closer to her sister. As far away from Jack as she could get.  
“Oh just you wait honey, this is the guest bedroom.” He grinned, wrinkling his nose snarkily at her as he wandered through the massive construct. Only the highest end of, literally everything, from head to toe of the place. He’d have given them the grand tour, but was certain that by this point those bandits had figured out where he was going and were on their way. So he took them to the defense room and turned on the shield generator, which shouldn’t have needed to recharge for another month. So perpetually, they’d be safe until then. Not that he intended on staying that long. Or any of them for that matter.   
“Ok, ground rules, none of you are allowed in my room. Except you Rhysie, obviously. And no turning off the generator. Also obvious, unless you want to be killed by the bandits. Not that you actually could, you’d need my clearance, but just so you don’t get ideas. Food, will be taken care of so don’t worry about it and don’t bitch to me about it. I got a pet peeve about taking long showers, so don’t do that either. Uh, don’t move anything unless I give the ok, I decorated this place for a reason, and uh, apart from that go nuts. You break anything...I’d say you buy it but I’m like, super rich so I don’t even care. Just, behave. I’ve got a headache and I don’t want to have to kill any of you. Got it?”  
They all stared at him. Unsure how to respond. Nor why they had listened to begin with. Why would they care about the house rules of a mass murdering psychopath?  
“Come on, Pumpkin, I’ll show you our room.” Jack told him, after no one spoke or conveyed their understanding. At those words everyone jumped to his defense, but Jack was too quick as he was expecting that. Yanking Rhys behind him and away from them.  
“Hoo, hoo, now I got your attention huh? Yeah, another rule, before I forget, Rhysie, is staying with me. Got it? I don’t want you jack-holes plotting against me or anything…” He glanced at the sisters with a repugnant smirk, “So he’s my insurance. Sleep tight bitches.”  
Though Rhys wasn’t necessarily terrified, he was unable to look away from Vaughn’s eyes, which were, horrified. Both sisters also looked on fearfully. Probably assuming Jack had been this controlling, or if not worse, over Rhys since...whenever they’d met. The grip on his wrist was harsh, which he didn’t protest against, even though he wanted to. Though, he did notice how it became softer as they began to fade from sight of the small group. Jack also loosened up a bit and glanced back at him. A worried expression on his face. He practically tossed Rhys into the room and slammed the door, causing the boy to jolt. Eyes widening slightly at the man whose hands were pressed firmly against the wall. His head bowed between them.  
“Some friends you got there kiddo.” He mumbled, “That one almost ruined my mask, the other nearly blew my head off." He paused and chuckled, "Why’s it always the face?”  
Rhys stood quietly. Licking his lips and opening his mouth, but thought better of it.  
“Why didn’t you tell me you knew Athena? She’s a friend of mine ya know. Well...used to be. Now we’re, I dunno, mortal enemies? Eh, details, details. It’s not important.” He slowly dragged his palms from down the wall, leaving sweaty streaks along the marble. He turned around and faced Rhys who still hadn’t moved. “What is important, is you. Well, your explanation. I really, really want to trust you Cupcake, but I’m just...havin’ a hard time doin’ that.”  
Jack slowly stared walking toward him, and he began to back away until his calves pressed against the soft mattress of the bed.  
“I...It...Well...I just...um.” He stammered stupidly, shifting sideways, away from that bed, glancing back frantically, his heart rate increasing as he slowly became more and more aware of his predicament. The stuttering grew more rapid and he flicked his eyes back and forth across the room, trying to find something. Anything. For what, he didn’t know. He just needed...something...anything.   
He stopped dead when he felt the cold wall stretch out along his back. Jack’s expression hadn’t changed and neither had his speed but neither of those factors mattered to Rhys who was still anxiously searching his surroundings. Until Jack’s hands came up on either side of him and he squeezed his eyes shut. Tensing his entire body and clenching his fists. Expecting to feel thick fingers wrap around his throat or knuckles scrape against his jaw. Some form of unreconciled violence. Something he was prepared for. But when he opened his eyes, all he saw was Jack’s hands pressed against the wall on either side of him. His head hanging down in the crook of Rhys’ neck. Soft breaths making the hairs on his skin rise.  
“I’m not going to hurt you.” He mumbled gently. Placing a compassionate kiss on Rhy’s pounding jugular. “I just want to know.” He said.  
As the seconds passed the hostility in the situation, or at least in Rhys, dwindled down to calm acceptance. And they both sort of just melted against the wall. Rhys, with his knees in his chest, and Jack, with his arms around him. Just sitting in silence. No sexual innuendos or advances. No, nothing. Just silence.  
“Tell me what happened.” Jack urged quietly. His own voice seemingly foreign to him. He’d never heard himself speak so softly. Except maybe to Angel, when she was a baby and he was trying to coax her to sleep. That’s was Rhys was in this situation. A baby. Fragile.  
“Tell me, Baby.” He murmured encouragingly, placing soft kisses along his jaw and cheek.  
Rhys shook his head, and he sighed, kissing his temple. Sitting again in soft silence for several minutes until he decided to speak again.  
“Then can you show me?”  
Rhys tensed at that and looked at him. Eyebrows furrowed. Confusion riddled on his face as his features twisted slightly, “W-what...what’d you...what’d you mean?”  
Jack stood and gestured for Rhys to go to the bed. He walked into his office, which was branched off from his room. In it, was a small technical area. He grabbed a long wire and returned to the bedroom to Rhys who waited expectantly, albeit nervously.   
They sat on the bed across from each other.  
“I’ve never tried this before, so I don’t know if it’ll work, but I’m fairly confident. I’m going to sift through your memory files and download them, ok? I’ll be able to relive them and...see them.” He clarified, before handing one end of the wire to Rhys, who was hesitant to take it. Several seconds passed before he slowly dragged his hand up and plugged the connector into his port. Wincing slightly at the electromagnetic shock. Jack narrowed his eyes a little and looked at the boy. Waiting for a nod of confirmation before he did anything. Once Rhys did nod, however, he found that he himself hesitated in jacking in. Forcefully dragging his arm up behind his neck and pressing the metal piece into the plug. Everything went black on both ends instantly. And what Jack saw, and relived...was something he never wanted to see or feel or hear or witness ever again. And suddenly...he understood Rhys far better than he may have ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this entire chapter in literally ten minutes. Corrections and all. Am excited. Am pumped. Am ready to write the next chapter.
> 
> Are you ready to read it?


	15. Black Jack (Rape Scene)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING GRAPHIC CONTENT* Jack relives one of Rhys' worst memories through Rhys' perspective, and let's just say it gets real weird, real sad, and real graphic. I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't read this if you're triggered by rape or sexual assault or whatever. But I guess you wouldn't have even started reading the story if that were the case since it's literally in the description. Idk whatevs. Also, I'm terribly sorry at how horribly this was written. I tried my best. On with it...I guess.

He fell asleep. He fell asleep on the cold hard concrete flooring beneath his bed, against his will. He'd been trying for hours to keep his eyes open, but he couldn't. He heard them arguing. He hadn’t meant to. He knew that when they did those things he wasn’t supposed to fight back, but he couldn’t help it. He’d basically thrown a man across the room, accidentally. He’d shattered his collar bone. Which he would pay for. Sooner or later. He was trying so hard to wake up, to stay up, but he couldn't and now he's sleeping. Blissfully unaware of the creature in the hall. And an hour passes. And then another. And then before he knows it, Dr. Kathan is in the room. And he's dragging him out from under the bed.   
He screamed, kicking and fighting and grabbing the legs of the headboard. Begging and pleading at the man who stared at him emotionless. Watching the boy fight for his life. His dignity. His sanity. His firm hands wrapped around Rhys' ankles, yanking so hard he might have dislocate them. And he thought about that. Snapping them. Then he can't run or fight as effectively as he had been. That way he couldn't pull this shit again and Dr. Kathan wouldn't have to do what he’s about to. Normally he’d leave this job to the psychos. They were much more effective. But as the leading Maliwan scientist charged with ensuring Rhys’ obedience, he figured it was more his job that anyone else's. Especially due to the fact that Rhys had humiliated him. He had just finished praising himself to his superiors about how well he had reigned Rhys in when he heard about the incident.  
Dr. Kathan beat him furiously. Knuckles crashing into bone, feet flying into ribs. Violence beyond reason, and Rhys was crying so hard. Gasping for air and begging and pleading but no response was given. Pain erupted throughout his entire body. Each time an attack made contact, the pain exploded over and over and he wanted to pass out but every time he did, or came close, Dr. Kathan slapped him or shook him or did something to keep him awake. And Dr. Kathan didn't even bother to yell. Because he knew that every word he could ever say was already running through Rhys’ mind. This wasn’t the first time he’d done this, in fact it had become rather routine. Ever couple months or so Rhys would do something. Act out in a way that required strict disciplinary action. And he’d be lying if he didn’t admit he enjoyed it a little. Rhys was terrified. Terrified and he wanted to say something to make Mr. Kathan stop, but nothing came out. And he gagged on the blood that rolled up his throat. The bile and vomit that his bruised stomach couldn’t handle. But then Dr. Kathan had him by the throat and he threw him into that room. The Black Room.  
He tried not to scream. He tried so hard. His crying was both noisy and ferocious. Hot tears pooled in his bloodshot eyes and rolled slowly, making wet streaks down his red mottled face. They dripped from his wobbly chin and gently touched down on the table. He whimpered and clawed at the cold metal surface beneath him. Straining his neck and body to get away, but he couldn't. He knew he couldn't. And he didn't really want to. He knew if he did, He'd only be hurt worse. So much worse. His lips quivered and his throat rolled up against his teeth. He wanted to throw up. He needed to throw up. His stomach lurched and churned inside him. Breaking and ripping him apart from the inside out. His noisy, ferocious sobs echo through the empty room, and it had never felt more empty.  
When he finally left him alone, after what seemed like hours, he didn't move. He just laid, limp, shaking. Slumped against a metal surgical table that seemed barely capable of holding his weight. His fists opened and closed rhythmically. As if there was some violent solution to his pain. As if he could find one. As if he could do it. His body was sore. It hurt, even just to breathe. Pins and needles stuck him all over his weak, frail body. His eyes were squeezed shut. Tears made his lashes stick together in sad clumps. He couldn't open them. He didn't want to. Not because he didn't want to see the pitch black room, or the dark figure looming over him, but because it would hurt too much to open them. His eyes were swollen, red, and one was black...from the beating he'd received in order to get him weak enough to...hurt him. Without...resistance. His body was littered with cuts, bruises, and some breaks.  
Ten seconds passed. Then twenty. Then thirty. And slowly the pain subsided. Leaving him like a snake slithering down his spine. It wasn't because he was use to it. Or because he was just healing. It was because he was so exhausted. His body was shutting down. Every bit of him. From head to toe. Like his body was giving up on him. Like he wished he could give up on his body. His brain was fuzzy and black. Like death was spreading a blanket over him. A friendly hand. Unlike the horrendous torture he was submitted to almost every day. Pain he was expected to suffer through alone and without protest. He wished it was. He wished it was Death. He wished his life would just slip away. Into nothingness so he won't hurt so bad. So the world won't torture him any more. His soul ached for death. Freedom. He could feel it. Reaching for him, but...it isn't quite...there.  
When Dr. Kathan returned, he dragged Rhys to the door. Picking him up and shoving him. Forcing him to walk on weak legs that could barely hold him as his arms instinctively wrapped around himself. They approached his cell slowly. He realized it even slower. Dr. Kathan was already opening the door by the time he snapped back to reality. Gazing into the room like he’d never seen it in his life. Counting each unfeeling brick within it. Wondering how he knew there were exactly two hundred and forty. Wondering how he knew that the only window in the cell was blocked off from the other side so the only thing you’d be able to see looking through it was a black wall. Wondering why he was walking toward it even if every instinct in his body was screaming at him not to. And he was wondering how he knew exactly what was going to happen right before it did. Guessing correctly at every single action before it occurred. And he tried to focus on the simpler things. Like how many of those two hundred and forty bricks had lines on them. Lines he’d carved into them. Not to keep track of the days, but simply as a way to pass the time. Or how clean the floor was despite the fact that no one ever cleaned it.  
He didn’t feel the first few slaps. He just stood there skittishly. Staring down at his feet, which were slightly turned in. Holding his breath as the words exploded from Dr. Kathan’s mouth. Violent words that zipped through the air at the speed of light, but died somewhere along the way to his ears. Dr. Kathan was so helpfully reminding him of the predicament he was in. That Maliwan owned him. That Dr. Kathan owned him. That everyone in the building basically, owned him. But he didn't own himself. And he had no right to defend himself when they did what they did to him. If he cooperated he wouldn’t even really need to defend himself. If he were compliant things would just be easier, in essence. Though he was never really given the option to be compliant. Every morning began with them dragging him from his bed and torturing him, basically all day. He was just supposed to abide that? He was just supposed to pretend it was ok? He may have been young but he wasn’t stupid.  
And he figured after their discussion that Dr. Kathan would just leave him. Allowing him to be the sniveling mess he was. Eyes softly resting on the ground. Foggy and desperate. But of course, in desperation, is the best time to break someone. The most effective time. So Kathan called in the psychos. Allowing them to have their way with Rhys, who pleaded desperately the second he realized what was going to happen. As punishment for what he had inadvertently done, Kathan was going to allow them to defile the one and only safe haven Rhys had by defiling him himself. And he was in so much pain that he couldn’t keep his mouth shut anymore. And none of them cared as he screamed. None of them were sympathetic to the gentle hyperventilation, and the whimpers. Fingers dug into the grooves of thin hips as they pressed themselves deeper and harder into him. And they tried to keep him awake for as long as possible. But eventually, he passed out. And when he woke, he woke to a cold and desolate room in a puddle of bodily fluids he couldn’t bring himself to think about. Instead, dragging himself up onto his bed. Laying on his side, facing the wall.   
He stared blankly at the bricks before him and imagined there was a face there. A friend of some kind to keep him company. To remind him he had a reason to live. One that didn’t center solely around what he could do to benefit Maliwan. A friend that wouldn’t be evil like those men that had mutilated him in every way that counted. A friend. Like Jack. Like Handsome Jack. He’d seen the propaganda posters where he use to live. Before all this. Before his dad traded him off for a couple million dollars that wouldn’t even last him the month. Jack was such a friendly person. He must have been. He was always smiling on the posters. He had beautiful eyes. And Rhys had always been a firm believer that people with beautiful people were incapable of being bad people. Dr. Kathan and all the others had dark unfeeling eyes. Jack had to have been a nice person. Every picture depicted him with such a happy face. With outstretched arms. Rhys liked to Imagine that he would talk to him sometimes. He didn't know what Handsome Jack sounded like, but he improvised. He didn't know what the man would actually want to talk about either, so he just made stuff up. Pretending he knew enough about literally anything he could make a conversation out of. He imagined a lot. He pretended a lot. And it was his vivid imagination that prevented him from losing his mind. Though once he left that place, he left Jack with it. Unable to carry the burden the man provided. Constantly reminding him of the hell he endured. He couldn't bare to think about him. Or see that dazzling smile. He was, however, always eternally grateful to him for the one contribution that had saved him the most. Which was when Jack would go with him into the Black Room.   
So he wouldn’t be alone.

 

*

When Jack opened his eyes he couldn’t believe how emotionless he felt. His entire being was just void, of anything. He was completely monotone and unable to express anything he felt, because he felt nothing. Instead he stared blankly at Rhys who looked right back at him. The exact same expression on his face. They reflected each other for several minutes, until their connection was severed by Jack, who yanked the cord from his port. Gasping as everything overwhelmed him. A sudden shock of pain swept through him. Everything Rhys had felt rocketing through his body. Tidal wave after tidal wave of paroxysms. His eyes throbbed as if they were on the verge of exploding from his scull and the screaming in his head was so loud that he couldn’t hear Rhys call his name. He dragged slow hands up to calm his head which seemed to be spinning. It felt as though it lasted for hours, when in reality it only lasted a minute or two.   
Rhys waited expectantly for the rush of emotion to pass. Watching Jack with tears in his eyes. He himself had felt it the moment the transfer had begun. It had taken several minutes to shift through, but he was a patient person. And all he wanted right now, was to just see what Jack would say to everything he had just seen. He'd forgotten about Jack. The one he had made up. In his head. The hypnotherapist his mother had taken him to had pretty much erased all those memories. Or at least, blocked them out. But now that he thought about it, it made infinitely more sense. His drive to work for Hyperion. To rise up the ranks like he had been in an attempt to maybe meet the man who had indirectly saved his life. In more way than one. He always thought it was his mom. She had worked for Hyperion too, though she hated the company. And Handsome Jack. Even if she was never very vocal about it, one because she didn't want to die, and two because Rhys idolized him. And what kind of heartless piece of shit tells their child that their hero isn't a hero at all? Though, Rhys ended up learning that for himself. Which had been crushing. He hadn't realized how bad of a person Jack really was until he'd gone down to Pandora in an attempt to screw over Vasquez.   
This was all very confusing, for both of them, and as Jack slowly began to snap back to reality, he stammered incoherently. Mumbling violent curses, at times, before reverting to terrified murmurs. His brain sorting through his emotions sluggishly. Rhys' perpetual fear and horror was still very prominent in his mind, and he tried to drown it out with the fury that was welling up inside him. He may have been an asshole, but he'd have never done something that...that...cruel, to another human being. Let alone a child. That's why he'd locked up Angel. So shit like that would never happen to her. Maybe he'd gotten carried away, sure, but if those people had gotten a hold of her like they had Rhys, oh God. He couldn't even bring himself to think that. So much was overwhelmingly pouring through him in thick circles of emotion that cut into him like a goddamn knife, that he didn't even hear Rhys crying until almost five minutes later. They boy was curled up against the headboard, between two fluffy pillows that folded over him like a shield. His arms were trembling and holding his head. Jack watched him, eyes soft and foggy.  
"Oh, baby..." He whispered shakily, his voice cracking as he crawled toward the boy. Pulling him into his chest as if he could absorb him. Just pull him into his own being so that he could protect him. From anything and everything that attempted to touch him. So he could just kill every motherfucking bandit or stupid piece of shit that even tried to come near him. He'd wipe every fucking Maliwan employee off the face of every planet in the solar system and beyond. They were all as good as fucking dead. No one. No one hurts his Baby and gets away with it.   
Huh... I guess that's what he is. Jack thought. Remembering how he had tried to categorize their relationship before. Rhys was more than a friend. More than a boy toy. More than some second rate scumbag he'd sleep with once and never again.  
Rhys was his Baby.  
And God help anyone who had done his Baby wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	16. Jack to the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it, what'd you need a Summary for?

They were both exhausted after everything had gone down. Both of them cried for a while, thought Jack would never admit that to anyone. He would argue that the resonating pain from his port may have urged a few tears but by no means did he cry. (Even if he did) And Rhys didn’t even give a shit. He was so goddamn tired and fatigued from the events leading up to this moment, which in it of itself, was draining. And neither of them remembered falling asleep. But they did. Arms wrapped so tightly around each other that it seemed as though no force on Earth could pull them apart. Not even Athena, who was intent on trying.   
In their absence, the girls and Vaughn had been trying to devise a plan to free Rhys and get the hell out of there. Athena was fairly confident she could swing something by Lilith. A truce of sorts. She lets them go and she gets Jack. Though getting Rhys would be the difficult part. They had no idea what kind of security measures Handsome Jack had littered throughout his mansion, except maybe Athena, but even then her knowledge was limited. They debated for a very long time. Long enough for the sun to grow dim in the sky. After which, Athena decided to try her luck in just beating the shit out of Jack and taking Rhys. She wasn’t exactly sure how that would go, but she had confidence in herself. That is until she opened the door and saw them clinging to each other like their lives depended on how tight one could hold the other.  
This would prove...difficult. Obviously Rhys was more than a hostage. And from this standpoint it was difficult to tell whether or not Rhys felt the same way or if he was just clinging to Jack in the hopes that he wouldn’t do anything else to him. So she observed silently, sneaking behind one of the dressers as Rhys began to stir. Whimpering and breathing raggedly all the sudden. Twisting in Jack’s grip, which she saw as an attempt to fight the man off. She began to retrieve her shield but paused at Jack’s words.  
“Hey, hey, calm down baby,” He murmured soothingly, “It’s just a dream. You’re alright, I gotcha. I promise, kitten...I won’t let them hurt you.”  
She furrowed her brows and stared at him. Jack? Being affectionate? Well, that wasn’t surprising, if, it was purely lust driven, but this. This was different. Neither of them were naked. They weren’t under the covers so she could see that clearly. And just...the way they were laying wasn’t...it just didn’t make any sense. Jack doesn’t care about people, he’s a sociopath. They’re incapable of feeling...love or, caring about others. And Rhys wasn’t even...he didn’t even really know Rhys. From what she’d learned from Vaughn, Sasha, and Fiona, he hadn’t even been gone long enough to create a bond like this. Unless it wasn’t real. Unless Jack was manipulating Rhys. Which was likely what was happening right? Jack...he wasn’t...capable. Of...caring.  
“What’s taking so long?” Sasha questioned from beyond the door.  
Athena flicked her eyes toward it and growled. They just couldn’t wait where she told them to. They never listen do they? After ensuring both men were asleep, she crept back into the hall, much to the confusion and discontentment of both Sasha and Fiona who furrowed their brows and crossed their arms.  
“Where’s Rhys?” They both questioned in unison, trying to peer into the gap of the closing door.  
“I don’t think…” She paused. What was she supposed to say? They’re kind of...dating? Would that be an adequate assumption? How do you explain that? It wasn’t exactly a good time to interrupt them, that was obvious. But how was she supposed to tell them that?  
“Let’s wait until morning.” She told them.  
Sasha scoffed and threw her hands up in exasperation, “Alright, if the vault hunter doesn’t have to guts to get Rhys, then I will.”  
She attempted to step past Athena, but was stopped abruptly by a hand that grabbed her shoulder, “Wait. Until. Morning.” She demanded, “I don’t think, I stuttered.”  
All three of them stared at her. Both shocked and a little worried as to what she could have seen that would make her change her mind. Sasha stepped back and stuck her nose in the air, scoffing silently before stopping off. Dragging her injured pride behind her. Fiona soon followed, sighing as she jogged after her  
“Vaughn.” She stated. Both of them standing in silence as they watched the sisters vanish from sight. He jolted at the sound of her voice, especially because it was directed at him, and turned toward her to find a determined expression on her face that was slightly more intimidating that it should have been.  
“Y-yeah?” He mumbled, glancing behind himself just in case there was another Vaughn to whom she could be referring.  
“Tell me about Rhys.” She ordered.  
He pursed his lips and crossed his arms questioningly, “What do you want to know?”  
“Everything.”

*

Rhys awoke to an empty bed. Though he was now smothered by blankets and could see a light beneath one of the doors. The one on the left of the bed had been Jack’s office, so the one on the right must have been the bathroom. The room was abnormally cold, otherwise he’d have gotten up and maybe gone and seen his friends who were no doubt fretting over his safety. But he didn’t have the courage to leave just yet, especially without Jack’s consent. What if he got angry? Or beat him or something. He laid in silence for several minutes before the events of that night came funneling back into his mind. How Jack had seen...or...rather, felt his memory. He hadn’t really said anything after. He hadn’t given an opinion, not that he’d have expected him to. That would probably be really awkward, though it still would have been better than him laying in quiet contemplation now, wondering what he was thinking. What if...what if he thought Rhys was disgusting or something. Tainted. Dirty. What if Jack didn’t like him anymore...not that...not that he cared. He didn’t care did he? I mean...why would he? He doesn’t...Except that he did. And the longer he lay there telling himself he didn’t the harder it got to think it with a straight face. His subconscious laughed in the back of his head at his pathetic attempt to hide his feelings. A sick laugh that somehow got more and more sadistic as time continued to taunt him. Until somehow it had morphed into grunting and he started beating his temple with the ball of his wrist, trying to drown the sound out. Curling up in a ball as he did. His muscles tightened and alert.  
“Hey, the hell’re you doin’?!” Jack questioned, emerging from the room, though Rhys’ back was turned to him. He rushed to the boy and grabbed his wrist, trying not to hold it too tight as he pulled it backward and away from his face. Only to reach for the other hand that attempted to continue where the other left off.  
“Hey! Hey! Rhys! Rhys! Calm down, Cupcake!” He told him, his voice firm but soft at the same time. Enough to be demanding, but not enough to scare him. He hoped.  
Rhys opened his eyes expecting to see nothing but the cloth and faint silhouettes he could make out through it, but instead was comforted by the warmth of Jack’s eyes. Which were staring worriedly into his own. He stopped fighting instantly. Sedated by the small smile that curled onto Jack’s lips. A gentle smile that was more sympathetic than happy.  
“You alright baby?” He inquired, dragging his hands slowly away from Rhys’ wrist which fell flat against the bed. He carded his fingers through Rhys’ auburn locks and awaited a response. When the kid did nothing but stare he shifted slightly closer, scooping him up and pulling him into his chest.  
“Come on kitten, talk to me.” He humed. Hand stroking the boy’s back while the other tangled in his hair. Rhys melted in his arms. Confused. Did Jack just call him “Baby”? Did...did that just...did that just happen or is he still dreaming? He clamped his fingers around his arm and dug his nails into his skin, attempting to wake himself up.  
“Hey! Stop that.” Jack scolded, whisper yelling at him gently as he pushed Rhys away lightly. Attempting to make eye contact with the boy that wouldn’t look at him.  
“Y-you’re...you’re not…” He paused, rubbing his palm with his thumb, “You’re not real.” He mumbled, staring absentmindedly at the sheets beneath them.  
“What’re you talkin’ about, I’m right here.” Jack insisted, dropping his head, attempting to catch Rhys’ eye, “I’m as real as you can get, Pumpkin.”  
Rhys looked at him and only then did he realize Jack wasn’t wearing anything but a towel around his waist. He blushed and looked away. Backing into the bed, away from him. A shy hand shielding his vision from the man.  
“P-please get dressed.” He said softly. Almost whimpering.  
Jack watched him silently, nodding and obeying, before returning and sitting beside Rhys who hadn’t moved.   
“What now Cupcake?” He asked, “Anything you want.”  
Rhys sifted through that statement. Trying to find a hint of sarcasm or maybe annoyance. Disgust or maybe anger. And when he didn’t find any, it almost made him panic. No. That’s not how it works. You’re supposed to take advantage of me and then pretend you feel bad about it. He thought. Not...actually care. Because you don’t care. I know you don’t. No one cares. No one.  
“Wh-what’d you want?” He stammered.  
Jack furrowed his brows and cocked his head back a little, “What do you mean?”  
“What…What do you want….fro-from me?” He mumbled, even more silent than before.  
“What? No...No. I don’t. Rhys, I don’t...I don’t want anything from you...I-I care about you.” He replied. Scooting closer to Rhys who only tensed and backed into the bed furthur.  
“Rhys…” He said softly, a little hurt at his fear. Yet also completely understanding of it. Rhys closed his eyes and trembled when he saw Jack reached toward him, expecting to be grabbed by the throat or hair. Expected to be tossed onto the bed like a ragdoll. Stripped and then...taken advantage of. Expecting every horrible thing that had ever happened to him, to happen again. Expecting anything but Jack taking hold of his hand. Rubbing his palm with his thumb and kissing his fingers. So gently and slowly that it made him shiver.   
“I love you.” Jack told him, closing his eyes.  
His own words almost scaring him. He hadn’t said that to anyone since...well...he couldn’t even remember. I mean, sure, he said it all the time sarcastically, but...he never meant it. And now that he did...he was scared.  
Rhys’ eyes fluttered open shyly, watching as Jack buried his face into Rhys' palm. Jack’s lips brushing against his fingers. His own hand so big in comparison to Rhys’. Lashes tickling Rhys’ skin. His eyebrows were drawn in, soft and almost afraid that Rhys would stop touching him. His breathes were soft and calculated. Attempting to sound as monotone as possible even if he was terrified of how Rhys would react to what he’d so nonchalantly confessed.  
“Say something you bastard.” Jack mumbled, trying to joke over the sound of his pounding heart.  
Opening his eyes to glare at the kid for just sitting there in silence, making him suffer like he was. He was met by a pair of lips that collided into his. Hesitant and very badly inexperienced. Though the effort was appreciated. He smiled and pulled Rhys toward him. One hand cupping his face gently as the other pressed flat against the small of his back. Arching the boy into his grip as he laid him down over the bed. Making sure his hands stayed right where they were so not as to alarm Rhys, who much to his surprise put his hands over Jack’s and dragged them downward. Though his hands were hesitant and shaky, so Jack didn’t let him move them anymore. Pulling away momentarily to see tears in Rhys’ eyes.  
“I’m not going to go there unless you want me to.” He told him firmly.  
Rhys nodded and wrapped his arms around Jack. Pulling him down as he cried into his shoulder. No one ever asked if he wanted it. No one ever cared about his decision. Or him in general. He knew he should have liked it, but for some reason he just couldn’t bring himself to find any comfort in it. There’s no way Jack was getting out of this alive. The others were sure as hell going to kill him. There’s no way they wouldn’t. It didn’t matter what he said. Jack was dead. And it made him feel guilty for crying as hard as he did. Who cries over the fate of a monster? Though I guess it's different when that monster isn't a monster to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm....yes. I think this is going good so far. There are other elements I still need to include but other than that...I think it's going fairly well.
> 
> What is your favorite type of soup?


End file.
